Valedictorian
by Damsavier
Summary: If you are curious enough, please R&R. Description inside.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter story: Rated M for violence, gore, PTSD flashbacks, drama, use of drugs and more.

Everyone in Kusa no Ha High school knows the name Haruno, Sakura as the academic conqueror. The head strong senior made sure that no student was left behind academically as Head of the Student Council, Discipline Committee, organizing after-school study/cram sessions. Friendships are scarce, but Sakura was able to make two friends out of Naruto and Shikamaru. Sakura's life changes one fateful night when she stayed in school longer than planned. What happens when one day a silent crimson haired stranger comes into her classroom. "Kon'nichiwa! " "Kon'nichiwa Sabaku-sensai" The short hair blonde smiled. "Chakuseki" all the students sit. " Today, we will have a visitor, performing for you guys.."

Gaara x Sakura

/

Emerald eyes snap open, while the owner frantically sits up, looking at the alarm clock blaring that familiar beeping of her 5:30 am alarm.

With a loud huff, she collapses ungracefully back on her blue sheeted bed. Just laying there, staring at her ceiling, seemingly deep in thought.

'_Senior year.. I can't believe I'm already here.. Okay Sakura.. You started strong, now finish fierce'_

The rosé hair colored 17 year old sat up once again, calmer now, sliding her legs off the edge of the bed before standing and stretching. She smiled softly as she felt and heard the soft audible pops come from her knees and back. Whilst scratching her ruffled mid length pink hair, that was in disarray, no doubt from her deep slumber, she headed to her own private bathroom to shower and get ready for the long first day of school ceremony that laid ahead.

/

30 Minutes later

Sakura gallops down the stairs and into the kitchen to be greeted with a large smile from her mother, who has already prepared a delicious breakfast for her and her father Kizashi.

"Ohayogozaimasu! Otou-san, Oka-san, How did you rest last night?"

Sakura's mother Mebuki smiled warmly while placing a beautifully crafted omelette on her husband's plate.

"Very well, as did your father, didn't you dear?"

The only response the two endearing ladies received was a gruff one, which caused both women in the room, to sigh and giggle before Sakura took a seat at the dining table across from her father.

"Have you read anything interesting in the paper today 'tousan?"

Sakura's father folded the paper, and shook his head solemnly. " Just unsavory ones.. You be careful on your way to school. Now, let's enjoy this delicious breakfast..Shall we?"

Sakura grinned widely. "Mhmm!"

/

10 Minutes Later

"I'm off to school! Wish me luck!"

"Good luck dear! You'll do great!" her parents cheered after her as she flew hastily out the front door, to reach the train.

"Darling, do you think this year will be to hard on Sakura?" Kizashi shook his head. "She isn't the Valedictorian because she's been playing it safe.. Our daughter is strong. I have no doubt in my mind, whatever trials she will face, she will meet them head on.. And win!"

Mebuki's smile waned slightly. ' _I hope so..'_

/

"Oi! Sakura-chan!"

Sakura looked around for the owner of the voice, only spotting her fellow classmates, clad in the school attire she had on which consisted of a blue skirt, white long sleeve blouse that looks suspiciously like a sailor uniform, especially with the red accent scarf that went along with the top, the cuffs were striped in blue, on her feet are brown ordinary school shoes, accompanied by black knee high socks.

Squinting her eyes, she caught a glimpse of straw yellow hair, and orange. She smiled knowing only one person in the whole world would adorn an orange headband along with that crop of blonde hair.

"Naruto-chan! Hey!" She lifted a slim arm, waving in the air to help him spot her, she squealed when he lifted her up and spun her around, which caused a scene.

"Naruto! P-put me down! Everyone is w-watching!"

"Aw! Sakura! I don't care! ..but since you asked nicely!" He planted her back on stable ground, but not before bowing in humbly before her.

"Sakura-chan, I can't thank you enough! If it weren't for you.. I would probably been repeating the last grade. I owe you big time!" Sakura sweat dropped and waved at him to keep it casual.

"Naruto-chan.. Please.. No more. I was glad to help a fellow student, let alone a friend" She straightened up and adorned on her face one of her rare genuine smiles.

Naruto stood up straight and smiled at her, but not as bright. ' _That looks like the old Sakura.. But I know better that she's still hurt over..'_

Just as the thought passed Naruto's mind, he felt the small hairs of the back of his neck raise on end as if being watched, he turned his head to look over his right shoulder just as soon as he saw Sakura distracted to see Sasuke looking at the pair, intensely, but with an unreadable expression. Naruto turned away just before Sakura was about to ask him what he was looking at.

"Let's head inside and get our schedule Sakura-chan! Have you decided what college you'd wanna go to?"

Sakura looked at Naruto surprised but pleased at the question. "I'm not really sure yet.. I know that is unlike me.. But-" Naruto inwardly praised himself as he successfully distracted his childhood female friend, whist leading her into the school.

1st Period - **Mathematics**-

"Please Rise!" Sakura demand in a strong authoritative voice as their Mathematics teacher Shikaku Nara entered and took his rightful place at the front of the room, where a well dusted and neat desk laid before him, ready for his use.

"Good Morning students! Please be seated.. As I write your lesson on the board today.. Inuzuka, Kiba, read from where we last left off."

"Hai Sensei!.."

Sakura multitasked and diligently took notes as dictated on all the material presented. '_Piece of Cake!'_

2nd Period - **Science**\- Z. Kojo

"Please Rise!"

As Shikaku Nara made his way out of the classroom, the science teacher known as Zetsu Kojo, introduced himself, and explained his goals and plans, curriculum wise, he has in store for all his students. Once finished he introduced his aid, Kabuto Yakushi.

"Good Morning.. I will be assisting Sensei Kojo for the rest of the year, if any of you need help or extra tutoring, I will make my services readily available for you, just make sure you fill out a proper request form with the date, time and location. I look forward to working with you all this year. Good Luck." with that small introduction, he moved to the back of the classroom and took a seat, not only to have the best vantage point to take notes and to assist those having a hard time following the material, but to crack down on any disruptive students in the classroom.

3rd Period - **Music/Art**-

"Please rise!"

"Good Morning! Now I know you all are starving, so I'll make today easy! But first! Let me introduce you to my temporary aid, Sensei Kankuro! He will be assisting us in our art portion of class for now, that is until Sensei Iwa recovers from strep-throat."

Sensei Sabaku glances around the room, making note of all her students, calling each by name and by memory before continuing on with her plans.

"Okay! Icebreakers and or Catch-me up! What has everyone been up to this summer? Who would like to go first?"

Hands none too eager rise slowly, not before one in particular shoots straight up in excitement. sighs and shakes her head.

"Okay.. Mr. Uzumaki. Make this short, ya got it?" said blonde nods in understanding before rambling about an amazing time he had with a girl in the summer.

"She's incredible! Smart! And just the right woman for me!" everyone in class chuckled at his love stricken facial expression, while Sensei Sabaku had a vein that started to protrude from her temple as he repeated the same details, over and over, getting more or less perverse as he started to describe her body.

"Alright! Next!- Hey, Ms. Sabaku, can I formally introduce myself?" said sensei face palmed in response.

"Of course Sensei Kankuro! I'm sorry for forgetting.." said man shook his head and smirked.

"It's alright.. I promise to make it quick"

Sakura quirked an eyebrow ' _Funny how the school let them work together this year, maybe they have leaned off the nepotism rules a bit'_

"My name is Kankuro.. I specialize in art, particularly maronets, painting of the face and calligraphy. I've spoken to Sensei Iwa, and his interests are clay molding and..the rest will be a- and I quote 'A real banging surprise'"

A light wave of chuckles ran through the class room, as he cleared his throat, the classroom hushed to listen once more.

"I look forward to participating and learning with you all, until Sensei Iwa returns. Thank you." A wave of applause ran through the classroom before dying down.

Sensei Sabaku took this as a cue to continue. " Next!?"

**Lunch**

"Sakura-Chan! Over here!"

Sakura smiled after spotting the over energetic Rock Lee waving her down to a seat at his table. Once she successfully maneuvered through the crowd of her fellow students, she drops her lunch bag on the table, taking up the only other empty seat, which was next to Naruto, who was devouring his third cup of instant ramen chicken noodle soup. Sakura sweatdropped, but nonetheless unzipped her lunch box to pull out a more...nutritional lunch. Just as she was about to take a bite from her chicken and broccoli spinach salad she asked.

"So.. How did you get Hinata to fall for a doof like you?"

Naruto's face when from a blazing red, to a pale white, his neck snapped between Neji who was two tables away from their little group to Sakura, a look of shock and fear flashing through his features. He swallowed a mouthful of beef flavored ramen down before nervously hushing the rose hair colored student.

"_HUSH!_ H-hinata said he'll kill me if her finds out.. So please… _DON'T_ say it any louder. I will tell you the full details after school! I promise!"

Sakura snickered and took a bite of her salad that looked perfectly coated in dressing and seasoning whilst including every ingredient in the salad. The perfect bite.

"Not this afternoon, I'm staying after school to get a head start on gathering future assignments for the rest of senior year.. I want a head start so that I can use my free time studying and researching colleges.. I know I want to be a surgeon or doctor, but.. I can't pick just one. I want to be.. Ugh..what's that word..?" Sakura rubbed her chin pensively, like an old detective trying to solve a case.

"I think the word you're looking for is.. Jack of All Trades, and it just isn't possible"

Sakura's eyes momentarily brightened then became downcast as she turned to look at the owner of the statement

"Ms. Sabaku!" The dirty blonde haired teacher, wearing beige colored skirt and light purple blouse, smiled and looked at the girl's lunch tray before asking.

"Sakura, are you done with lunch? I know you requested to have a meeting with me.. So soon.." Temari sweatdropped. ' _I mean.. it IS only the second week of school.. I'm surprised it took her this long to request one..'_

"I'm free right now if you are.."

"Hai Sensei! I'll see you guys!" Sakura quickly picked up her tray after fixing her backpack on her shoulders, throwing away her trash before following Ms. Sabaku to her classroom; just as they were out of sight, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino and Tenten came to sit at the table.

Tenten looked around for the pink-haired go getter before throwing a questioning glance at Naruto who answered without taking his eyes off his lunch.

"Where else do you think? Getting a headstart on class assignments.." Tenten sweat dropped. "Who's her first victim?"

Naruto slurped his ramen up messily, chuckling before adding.

"Ms. Sabaku."

"Rip" The twin bun wearing classmate concluded while she dunked a chicken tender in mustard.

**Music Classroom**\- Ms. Sabaku

"Take a seat, Sakura..would you like some tea? It is anti-inflammatory."

"O-oh.. Thank you Sensei, I would love some."

took out her thermos, it was a white and blue, littered in decorations of leaves and fans, from the moment she unscrewed the top, the room was filled with the soft aroma of green tea and something else.

"Ms. Temari.. That smells heavenly, but what else is in the tea?" Temari clicked her tongue.

"White willow bark.. I am hoping that it becomes a breakthrough for you" Temari passed her a white mug, rimmed with blue to Sakura who smiled sadly as she accepted it, but whispered a soft '_Thank you'_ as she stared at the green cloudy liquid.

"Sakura.. I'm sorry for bringing it up- No, Ms. Temari.. It means so much to me that you are still trying to help me through it, I should have more hope."

And with that Sakura regained her smile, blew into the liquid to cool off the contents some, before taking a large sip. A soft sigh escapes her lips as the flavor coats her taste buds.

"Good?"

"Delicious!" Temari smiled before taking a sip herself, which turned into a unladylike chugging of the tea before slamming the mug on her desk, afterward rummaging in her briefcase for a thick binder that is until one labeled "Lesson Plans" dropped onto the desk between the two ladies in the room, startling them. Chuckling beside them was Kankuro.

"You forgot it in the car, you're welcome sis" Temari grumbled before opening the neat binder. Sakura couldn't help chuckling into her hand at the sibling bickering that no one seems to know how to grow out of.

Sakura was one of the few people Ms. Sabaku would trust with her personal information, over the years her parents got to know the two siblings very well, they are considered great friends, damn near family.

"So Sakura.. Right here, as Kank, so graciously dropped on my desk, is the curriculum we've planned until takes Kankuro's place, maybe you would like a peak to some ideas, that way you can help if any of your fellow classmates if they get stuck somewhere, sound good?" Sakura nodded, her stare switched from that of playfulness to determination.

"Let's see..What about-_**VRRRB VRRRB VRRRB VRRRB**_" A vein popped from Temari's temple.

"Kankuro! Turn off your phone! We are at work!" Kankuro was in the middle of patting his pockets before he shrugged her off.

"Not me, It must be you." He concluded, placing his hands on his hips, eyebrow raised smugly. Taking the bait, Temari checked her purse to no avail. "No.. It's not my phone.. Sakura?"

The two adults in the room stared at the girl in question, only to have her response in her shaking her head. "I leave my phone off and in my locker.. I wonder where it's coming from."

Sakura bent over whilst still seated in her chair to look underneath the teacher's desk, locating the source of the vibrating to be inside of Temari's briefcase.

"Ms. Temari.. I think it's coming from your brief...case.. Are you two.._okay_?" Sakura questioned the pair, the demeanor and air had changed to a heavier more palpable one.

" ?" said woman picked up her briefcase, her eyes widening at the screen before showing it to Kanuro, who's eyes hardened. Sakura sat quietly, very lost and confused.

"G-guys?- Sakura.. Can we continue this meeting, another time.. Something urgent has come up." and with that Temari rushed out the room to an unknown location within the school answering her phone before students rushed back to the classrooms since lunch was almost over.

" ..?" said man looked at Sakura, uncharacteristically bearing a painful expression before motioning to the door, getting the hint Sakura packed up and made a quick exit, speed walking to the lockers to switch out the learning materials from morning classes to afternoon classes, which were English, PE and Social-studies/ Moral Studies. All the while thinking '_They will tell me when they are ready. I just hope everything is alright..'_

/

?-?

"What has happened?"

"How? You told us that can't happen.. That is was impossible"

**** ******* ** *** ****** **** **** **** ** *** ****. ** *** **** **** **** ****** *** *** ******* *** **********. ******, **** ***. ****, ******.**

"Of course.. He is our blood."

**** ***** ** ***** * ******* *******, ** *** ****** *******. ** *** *****.**

"I won't.. Thank you, Sasori"


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks have flown by, effortlessly. Already late in the month of June, and everything was going smoothly, even after the Konohamaru photography incident.

Word has it that a freshman in Kusa no Ha High School was dared by an upperclassmen to take photos of senior year female students when pool season started. He got off with a warning.

Sakura was running the school academically for her fellow classmates. Being the head of student council, the discipline committee, whilst organizing after school cram/ study sessions was a job, juggling her personal goals and being involved with everyone's education was a necessity to her.

"We are the future to this young generation! And it is our responsibility to be knowledgeable, so that one day our children can properly pass the responsibility, we don't want another baby boomer incident." Is what she would always say and boy was she serious.

Today was Friday, a special day apparently.

Since that strange day in the Music room with the Sabaku siblings, Sakura noticed the two siblings being more phone wary than usual. So much in fact, that a classmate called out Ms. Temari after she stepped out from the classroom to take a phone call.

'_They still haven't said a thing about that random phone call..' _

Just at that moment, Temari walked in, pale faced yet smiling.

"I have news, it has taken me a while, but Mr. Kankuro and I will be performing this Monday for you all, to show what full concentration and determination can accomplish when set high. Tonight I would like you all to find a musical piece to perform before your fellow classmates around finals. This will count for 2/3rds of your grade. Good Luck!"

Sakura looked surprised. '_I've never heard them perform.. I wonder what's the occasion..'_

"_**PSSST!**_ Sakura!" The rose colored student, blinked several times before setting emerald eyes on Ino.

"Hm? What's up Ino?" The platinum blonde senior looked flustered and worriedsome.

"Have you heard?" Sakura shook her head in response, which the blonde groaned at.

"That stupid freshman took pictures of us! I heard of you and I specifically! What if our photos end up on some sick perv site!? To be ogled at forever!"

Sakura's eyes widened, despite her calm exterior, what Ino had just revealed to her, disturbed her greatly. '_No one will take me serious as a doctor, if those photos come out!'_ with that thought in mind Sakura turns to Ino.

"It'll be okay, I'll just talk to Konohamaru and get to the bottom of this.. Okay?" Ino was biting her nails, a habit she only does when she is really stressed out, but stops after hearing her friend's response.

"Okay, Okay.. Thank you, Saku!" The bell rings to indicate the end of class for the weekend. While everyone is heading out of the classroom sliding doors, Sakura stays behind to try and have a word with or . Her nails hit the coated varnish of the wooden desk in a rhythm showing her curious patience, after about 10 minutes she gets up and heads to her locker, but just as she walked past the classroom slide doors, she bumps into someone, dropping all her music sheets and text books.

"Gomen, Ms. Haruno! I did not expect to see you there.."

Sakura stopped a moment from picking up her things, to catch a glimpse of the owner of the voice.

"Mr. Iwa, I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!" Mr. Iwa lent a hand in retrieving and picking up some of the scattered belongings.

"Havfta look with both eyes, yeah?." Sakura blushed at the informality, but shook it off. Mr. Iwa was a strange individual from day one, but the man had a gift with clay. After picking up the last of the material from the floor, Sakura thanked the teacher before asking him if he has seen Ms Sabaku or Mr. Kankuro.

"Yeah, no, I haven't. Is there anything I can help you with?" Sakura smiled at the offer but declined.

"Not really. Well.. Have a great weekend "

"Oh, _please_. You do the same, yeah?"

Sakura smiled awkwardly before heading toward her locker, unaware of the longful stare that stayed stagnant on her retreating from the shadows.

/

"Oi! Sakura! Want to go to Karaoke with us?" Sakura turned to see Tenten, along with Rock Lee, Chouji, Ino, and Naruto with Hinata blushing madly under his shoulder. She chuckled before replying.

"Not today guys! Sorry! I have an exam Monday morning I really would like to study for! You all, have fun!"

Tenten huffed and cupped her mouth before shouting back at Sakura's retreating form.

"Too much of good stuff is bad stuff! You're going to need a break! Sooner or later!" Sakura smiled and waved farewell to her small group of friends as she headed to the only train that would take her home.

'_That girl will overwork herself to death , if you'd let her'_ Ino thought sadly, before turning a conflicting smile to the gang.

"Let's go before they get over crowded!" A resounding "Hai!" verbirated from the gang as they made their way to the underground karaoke bar to celebrate the weekend.

/

"I'm home!"

"Welcome Home Sakura! How was class today?" Her mother came to hallway, to personally greet her daughter at the entrance of her home as she removed her school shoes in exchange for her house shoes.

"Everything went smoothly, but Ms. Sabaku and Mr. Kankuro have been acting strangely lately. I think something may have complicated their personal lives, but I figured eventually, they will let us know."

Sakura's mother Mebuki, outworldly showed her concern before continuing her train of thought. "Well, your father is still at work. Dinner should be done by 7pm. Is that going to work for you?" Sakura smiled.

"I can make dinner tonight Okasan- No No, You go get comfortable and get out of those school clothes, once you're done taking a bath, we can talk more about Temari and Kankuro, and if it bothers you that much, maybe they would appreciate a house call. I do have to thank her for that tea she made you. Seems to have helped you quite a bit."

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed as she was deep in thought.

"I dunno mama, they might appreciate us not.. Being so nosey." Mebuki stroked her chin, similarly to how her own daughter does when she is deep in thought.

"Fair enough, we will give them till Sunday night, how does that sound?" Sakura smiled, feeling more comfortable with her mother's plan. "That'll work great, I'm off to take my shower!"

"Hope it's a good one!"

"Thanks mom" and with that Sakura headed to her private bathroom, to enjoy some luxury soaking before dinner.

/

"Dinner was delicious, wasn't it Tousan?"

"Just like when I was young.." her father said dreamily, which caused Mebuki to blush. "You better stop or-or what darling, you'll give me another wonderful child?"

"Ugh, gross.. I don't need to hear this.." Sakura added, grossed out by her father's advances, but secretly felt happy for her mother, whom was blushing red like a cherry tomato.

"Dear! Not in front of Sakura!"

"Why not? She might want another sibling!"

"OoooooKAY! I'm going to send an email and then go to bed! I love you! Good Night!" with that, Sakura rushed to her room, after kissing both her parents on the cheek good night. Once she seemed out of earshot, Mebuki can be heard saying: "_Look_ what you did Kizashi!"

Sakura chuckled and proceeded to her room, closing the door before laying on top of her bed, staring off into space before her cell phone vibrating on her nightstand, caught her attention. Once she reached it, she flipped it open, and was awarded with an onslaught of photos from her group of pals posting videos and photos to their group chat. Sakura couldn't help but smile and laugh at some of the images.

'_I'm glad they had a fun time.. I wish I could have gone.'_

Once she finished seeing all the new content, she set an alarm for herself and got ready for bed.

'_Weekend studying..Here I come!'_ And with that she nestled under her covers and closed her eyes, thinking herself asleep.

/

" Kusa no Ha Highschool, Monday afternoon, Please don't be late.."

"..."

Temari sighed for what seemed like the 100th time today. "And you have to wear something other than what you're wearing right now.. How does this outfit look?" She added, holding up a military uniform. The presence she presented the clothing to, became tense, their stare, glaring, becoming hard and cold.

"..Hell..No." he added after crossing his arms.

"Well, work with me! Kankuro and I will be wearing classy outfits for the performance, get yourself a suit or something!" she huffed and leaned against the back of her couch, while the two spoke in her small but cozy living room.

"Fine.. but I will not stay the entire day."

Temari sighed loudly and rubbed her temple, where a migraine was starting to rear its ugly head.

"We'll have to discuss that more, what if our students have questions for you? Are you just going to storm off, and ignore them?"

She was met with silence, which she took as a positive response.

"Look, I specifically scheduled it for the end of the day, at most, you will be there two maybe three hours with all the students, afterward, we'll have the school to ourselves to decorate for the upcoming festival. You can stay in my Music Room, if that helps."

More silence ..

"Agreed. Kusa no Ha High School. Monday afternoon, until then." With that response and a slam of her front door, she exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding and looked at her closed front door, a look of concern flouted through Temari's facial features.

'_I hope this goes as smoothly as I hope.. I would hate for him to regress. Gaara.. What did they do to you?'_

* * *

AU: Check profile for.. . It might be dumb. R&R if interested.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"_It's really going to happen today, finally?!" Temari yelled out of frustration toward the crimson headed 17 year old male before her, whom she hadn't seen in two and a half years. She sighed and from her crossed arms, lifts her right index and middle finger to massage away the upcoming headache. She closes her eyes, trying her hardest to soothe the ache away, but stops momentarily to observe her little brother's expression, only to see a stance of indifference, his locks covering her view of his eyes. _

_She couldn't help but frown and drop her arms to her sides._

"_Look..Gaara, you disappeared on us before. I've asked you where have you been these last two weeks, your only answer is 'out there'.. Do I look like a joke to you? You had me very worried!"_

_Temari almost jumped out of her skin once she noticed Gaara's striking sharp green eyes staring directly at her, peeking from his hair; her blood ran cold, Gaara looked to have had black rings outlining both of his eyes, making his stare all the more intense._

"_There was something I had to handle. I rather not share my experiences, If __**HE**_ _hasn't told you, then it is because __**HE**_ _doesn't believe you can handle it or me..." He combs his fingers through his hair over the left side of his eye. Temari gasps and covers her mouth. Gaara's expression stayed the same, but there was a hollowness in his eyes she noticed as he reveals a red scar on the left side of his forehead._

"_..it is unfathomable to me.. As to why you were worried. I know he told you I can take care of myself. " he added, Temari felt like he was dodging her line of questioning, and before she even had time to think too hard on her thoughts, Gaara was walking away._

"_..But.. _

_She added, momentarily stopping him in his tracks._

_..you're.. still my little brother." She swore she heard a dark laugh resonate from him before hearing his response._

"_..Am I?.." he left her to mull over that response as he headed out, leaving her on a cliffhanger of many unanswered questions._

It was why that at this time, Temari was nervously wringing her fingers together while staring at her watch in anticipation. The little back and forth she had with her youngest brother this morning had her asking herself too many questions, but now was not the time to get into a negative headspace, she knew she had to calm down if she wanted to play well today; she looked down at her outfit, satisfied on how it represented her. She was wearing a black dress that hugged her waist but hung loosely around mid calf, from her shoulders up, it was sheer, and loose, showing off her collarbone and neck, modestly.

'_Gaara.. Please.. Show up..'_ she was looking through a gap between the curtain, smiling as she saw students filter into the auditorium, all whom attend her Music Class. She looked around, searching for a familiar hue, and sure enough, she was seated in the front row, alone.

'_That's strange..'_ Temari was about to break from her cover to wave over the cherryblossom haired honor student until she saw Naruto and Shikamaru come to keep her company. She straightened up and turned around, nearly screaming as Kankuro appeared behind her index finger out, apparently about to poke her to get her attention.

"Holy #!$, Kankuro.. You scared the sh*t out of me!" Kankuro rolled his eyes. He wore a well fitted black and white tux. "Have you seen Gaara?" he asked.

"No! I haven't! And he's 15 minutes late already!"

"I'm here."

"AHHHHH!" both siblings yelled as Gaara seemingly appeared behind them, from out of nowhere.

"W-where did you come from?!" Temari whispered while trying to calm her pounding heart. A faint dimple appeared at the edge of Gaara's mouth.

"Same place as you." Kankuro turned his head to cover a grin as Temari began to fume, it seemed like a rant was inevitable but, none came, she was too distracted at his choice of wardrobe; which consisted of a black and white tux, the collar button plus one, were unbuttoned, his red crimson hair seemed recently cut, the scar showing in all its glory as he decided to slick that part of his hair back, with both green eyes now in clear view, she still couldn't come up with the cause of his black rimmed eyes. One thing she was sure of was, his appearance made it hard to look away.

'_The girls would go crazy.. ' _she dreaded.

"What?" Temari blinked, the expression Gaara's wore was one of agitation.

"Oh, nothing. Do you have a pair sunglasses?" Gaara raised a 'brow'.

"I do." Kankuro, chimed in. Temari turned to him.

"Good, you go get them and give them to Gaara." with that he ran to the back of the stage. Leaving her and Gaara alone.

"Why do I need sunglasses?" Gaara asked.

" To keep you incognito."

"I know that's bullsh*t." Gaara replied blatantly.

Kankuro returns and gives Gaara his shades.

"But I'll play along.. For now." he adds as he slides them on.

Temari shook her head and turned off the audience lights, before turning on one of the three stage spotlights, and slipping on stage, microphone in hand.

"Thank you all for attending, sorry for the wait." She waited for the audience of 30 students to quiet down.

"Today we have for you, a performance with accompanying on piano to the beautiful melody of a cello, which I will be playing, and the violin." A lot of hushed whispers resounded in the auditorium, when the identity of the violinist wasn't announced. Ignoring this, Temari slipped behind the curtain once more, before it finally opened up, revealing the music teacher seated behind her cello, applause echoed through the room as Kankuro took his seat at the piano, a spot light flipping on, and on him, what followed next was the echoing of footsteps making their way onto the stage, stopping at the third spot light, which flickered faintly, struggling to stay on the third figure,

'_What the hell..'_ Sakura thought as she watched the light flicker uncharacteristically. '_I made sure that everything was in working order with the backstage department before the performance..'_

Sakura was pulled from her thoughts at the sound of piano keys being touched. Her emerald eyes dialated at the sound coming from the trio, the Howl's Moving Castle - Merry go round of Life, never sounded more breathtaking. The wit and skill, the coordination was astounding, Sakura was momentarily distracted from the soft light of a cell phone beside her, she turned to see many of her fellow students pulling out their phones out to record the magnificent rapport the trio had, but from the soft cussing she heard to her left and behind her, it seemed that those who tried, had their phones mysterious malfunction. The strange occurrence was too disinteresting to Sakura, who always keeps her cellphone, shut off and in her locker.

Just as instantly they began, they finished, fifteen minutes later, and not without gracing the attendees with an everlasting impressionable symphony. The curtain closed with a standing ovation. The emptying of the auditorium followed as some students had extracurriculars to head to . Sakura said her farewells to Shikamaru and Naruto, before deciding to stay behind to check on that stage light. Once she was on the stage she slipped passed the far left edge of the curtain, to where the light switch board was located, she identified the light switch that controlled the flickering fixture, flicked it off, then on, then walked onto the stage, looking up, seeing a perfectly working light.

"Sakura!" said girl turned around, catching a glimpse of crimson before Temari shut the curtain behind her, barely muffing the soft playing of a piano behind her and a hushed conversation.

"Hey, Ms. Sabaku, I wanted to apologize for the light, I swear it wasn't acting like that when I checked it after lunch, but it seems to be working now."

" You don't have to apologize for that, well? What did you think ?" Sakura smiled brightly.

" I thought it was- _I __**can**_ _play the Goddamn piano Kankuro, __**MOVE**_!"

Suddenly the two women there were greeted to a performance of Clair de lune.

Sakura couldn't help but giggle into her hand at her teacher's expression, and quietly answered Temari's question, while the melody played in the background of their conversation.

"The three of you were wonderful, I could have listened to you guys play all day." Sakura was gifted a soft smile from her teacher who leaned in and whispered close to Sakura's ear.

"Who do you think was the best?" the pink haired teen smiled.

" All of you.." Temari groaned.

" You can't always be impartial.." Sakura smiled sadly for a split second.

" The Violinist.. I wish I got to meet. I felt like.. The artist was casting a spell on me. It made me speechless. Can I meet the artist?"

A frown adorned Temari's face." I wish you could.. But he's already left.."

Sakura didn't seem convinced, especially since she just heard an unfamiliar voice cuss at , by process of elimination, Temari was lying, but she decided not to pry.

"Oh.. that's a shame. I would have like to asked for pointers. I heard piano should be the first to learn."

"Well.. Mr. Kankuro, knows how to play the piano, you could always ask him." Sakura looked disappointed but appreciated the tip. "Maybe I will Ms. Sabaku, thank you." She was about to leave until.

"Wait, I only saw two people keeping you company during the performance. Did something happen?" Temari felt Sakura's disposition change and she turned to face her.

"The rest of the group thought I was too busy.. to remain close and Shikamaru are the only ones who chose to remain friends with me, but don't worry about Ms. Sabaku, I will stay vigilant and focused, the finals are around the corner! So I should go and get started studying! Good Luck with the Gion Festival Preparations!" with that she ran to attend her extracurricular after school activities, leaving concern pulling at the heart strings of her music teacher.

'_Sakura..I hope you are taking care of yourself.'_


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING: Possible graphic scene in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4

' _We appreciate what you do for us Sakura.. but we don't really know who you are anymore. So Chouji, Tenten, Rock Lee and I want to be considered acquaintances, from now ? Good Luck on your finals. Hope you get into your favorite college.'_

"No!..wait!"

Sakura jolted awake in the dark. She looked out the library window to see the night starry sky, she squinted her eyes to see the face of the clock as best she can in the dark. ' _It's almost 8:30.. I should be heading home...'_

She packed up her studying guides and related material, took a couple of gulps from her water bottle before getting up and heading out the library double doors, unaware of the figure that followed closely behind her.

As Sakura was passing the freshman lockers, making her way to her own locker before heading to the train station, she began to stumble, and her vision began to swim. ' _W..what's.. Happening..?'_

It was at that moment, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned to the sound, to see a figure appear from the shadows, making its way to her.

"I-I'm.. ..w-who's there?" the figure never replied. Only further advanced toward her. She began, try as she might, to run away, only stumbled toward the sudden but faint piano music she swore she was hearing. The moment she picked up speed, so did the stranger.

"H-hel-_MMffphh!_" her mouth was covered then her world went to black as her head was slammed against, the science room doorway which was several doors down from the Music room and now Sakura, was in the hands of her attacker.

"See? Wasn't that easy, yeah?" the first figure said toward the other still in shadows. Until the second bled through the dark and made their way to the unconscious teen, kneeling beside her, before caressing the now bleeding injury coming from her head.

"You didn't have to be so rough with her, you've drawn blood. You imbecile"

The first figure only shrugged. "It's just a flesh wound, yeah, it'll heal."

"I suppose you are right.. She might have a concussion though." the second figure added while his hand traveled from Sakura's cheek down to her breasts, giving them a squeeze through her white school blouse, before lifting it to reveal a powder blue bra. The discovery caused the second figure to salivate.

"So? The most important thing is, she won't remember, and if she does, yeah, we can fix that."

But this time, the second figure was already ignoring his chatty accomplice, by tasting Sakura's flesh, running his hot tongue , biting her over and over before pulling her bra down, exposing her soft peaks before hungrily latching down on one.

"Yeah, I can see you're busy, but I don't see what you see in her. She seems average enough, besides her hair."

"I wouldn't expect a person of your non-academic caliber to see that knowledge. The predisposition of it, the yearning of it, is more attractive than body enhancements and make up." the second figure added, before burying his face in Sakura's breasts, working up the courage to then fondle her panty covered crotch before removing them and pressing his fingers against her folds, spreading her womanhood, none too gently. The action caused Sakura to groan in pain and stir, her glossy dim emerald eyes tried to adjust to the dark, she could faintly make out the ceiling. She began to panic when she felt someone's hot breath near her private area, she sluggishly turned on her stomach and tried to crawl away, only to feel nails grip and dig into her bare behind, she winced and cried out, tears pricking the corner of her eyes. She turned over again, and before the first attacker could react, with all her might, she kicked frantically, successfully feeling her foot collide with something.

"**FUUUUUC**...ge...her...b...ck!" Sakura scrambled to get up, stumbling, and stood only to be slammed up against a wall, her mouth instantly covered before she even had a chance to scream for help. Feeling that it was a hand covering her mouth, she bit down as hard as she could, drawing blood. She heard a roar of anger, before receiving an onslaught of punches. She was slumped over, bracing against the wall, one eye swollen shut, lip busted, the pain helped her catch her bearings, so with all her might and one well aimed knee, as her hunter was attempting to choke her into unconsciousness or worse, she took advantage of their closeness and slammed her into his privates.

"**YOU... BITCH!"** was the last thing she heard before successfully earning her freedom, she struggled at first, but she ran as fast as she could, towards the piano music she can faintly make out.

"**HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE! HELP!**"

Meanwhile in the auditorium, before the attack.

"Kankuro, pass me that lantern will you?"

" This one or the orange one?" Temari sighed. "White then orange, what are you slow?"

Kankuro gave his sister a face of distaste. "What's up your ass?"

Temari climbed back down the ladder, a frown very apparent on her face. "Sakura told me she only has Shikamaru and Naruto as friends now."

"So..?" Kankuro trailed off.

"_So_? This is Sakura we are talking about.. If and when she puts herself under enough stress, and you know what happens."

Kankuro's expression now mimicked his sister's.

"I see your point, but if they decided not to be her friend, their loss.. Sakura is a bright, good kid, just like Gaara."

"Don't get me started on _your_ brother." Temari added, about to head back up the ladder before Kankuro stopped her.

"_OUR_ brother Temari… I'm glad to have him back, yes he's very different from before, but he is still _our_ blood, _our_ family." Temari sighed and turned to Kankuro, a look of conflict fleeting pass her features.

"You're right Kankuro.. I'm sorry." Temari admitted, Kankuro looked astounded then shouted.

"Mark this date on the calendar! Kankuro was right!" Temari chuckled before playfully shoving her brother's shoulder. The playfulness ended when they heard a resounding slam echo from outside the auditorium. Kankuro took out his walkie-talkie and radioed the other.

"Gaara, that you making all that racket?" static was heard until Gaara's smooth yet gruff voice came through the receiver.

"If you're calling my piano playing a 'racket', then you should get your ears checked.." Kankuro grinned at Temari who in response, rolled her eyes.

"No, We heard a slam from outside the auditorium, we thought it was you." static again before.

" me, want me to check it out?" Temari lifted her walkie to respond.

"Might just be some students clearing out, stay put." once again the line went momentarily static before Gaara added.

" Yes, _mother_." before the line went dead.

**In the Music room**

Gaara put down the walkie before readjusting himself once more before the piano, continuing the Moonlight Sonata. He was in deep concentration before his nose caught a whiff of blood. Gaara's eyes rolled to the back of his head as the smell, as faint as it was, reminded him of the life he left behind.

The blood

..The bodies

...The pain

He shook his head, regaining control and continued to play effortlessly, but stopped as he heard a shout echo down the hall, he looked toward the music room door, seeing it ajar. He momentarily stopped playing, an uneasiness settling in his chest. He fished in his pocket for the flashlight he knew he had on his key chain and against his sister's orders, leaves the classroom to investigate the sound, walkie in hand.

Gaara got half way down the hall before hearing..

"**HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE! HELP ME!**"

With the sound of rushing footsteps rushing towards him, he took a defensive stance, dropping his flashlight, but before he knew it, someone ran into his arms, who was frantically, desperately trying to run through him. He could tell by the voice, that it was a girl as she moved from against his chest to bracing herself behind his back, tightly hugging him around his torso. Gaara gripped her arms to help balance himself for the frontward kick he instinctively sent forward to her oncoming attacker, feeling it connect with a sickening crunch, he went to give chase but found that he was anchored with a frightened girl under his custody with her arms still wrapped around him. He cussed under his breath, smelling the blood permeating off of her and got out his walkie to radio his siblings, but then saw a flashlight bobbing down the corridor

"Gaara!? What's happening!?" It was his brother.

"Kankuro! Head toward the parking lot! A student has been attacked, suspect on foot, might be trying to escape." Without stopping Kankuro gave chase, disappearing around a corner.

Gaara radioed Temari! to meet him at the school infirmary. "Copy!"

Gaara had since lowered the volume of his radio, fastening it to the back of his pants before lifting the sobbing girl, bridal style in his arms, carrying her to the nurses station. Once there he found it locked, he then backed up and away from the door before, with a hard kick, busted it wide open, startling the girl in his arms, who gripped his shirt tightly while frantically searched her surroundings. He rushed over to one of the many vacant examination tables, placing her on one. Then going on a hunt for bandages or a first aid kit, whichever he found first.

"O-oh God.. I-i can't breathe." Gaara heard her say hoarsely, he stopped his search, rushing toward her, shining a light at her.

" Take a deep breathe for me and tell me your name?" he asked while flashing his light at her. What he saw lit his blood a flame. Her pink hair was stained with red with blood from an injury hidden underneath her hair, her right eye was swollen shut, cheeks were swollen and puffy, she had blood that dripped from the corner of her lips, down her chin, her neck had finger marks that showed someone had attempted to choke her. She began to hyperventilate as his light shone on her thighs where he noticed bite marks littering her inner thighs, trembling, she adjusted her skirt but her clothes still looked ruffled and out of place.

"H-haruno..Sakura.." she replied meekly, no doubt shock finally settling in. He continued to observe her in the dark, with only the use of his flashlight until the overhead lamps were switched on by a frantic Temari. Sakura's eyes squinted, unprepared for the bright lights.

"Gaara, What has happened?-.. S-sakura?! What happened?!" the aforementioned girl began to cry, and hyperventilate.

"I-i don't know!.. A-all I know is.. He s-saved me." she added as she began to rock back and forth, hugging her chest. Temari was about to hug and comfort the girl until Gaara stopped her.

" Don't touch her.. She might have evidence on her from her attacker. You'll compromise the kit if you do. " Temari still approached the rocking girl, and couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes at the sight of her student, battered and broken. Temari's eyes widened at the familiar sight of her student rocking back and forth; hugging herself.

"Oh my God.. Sakura's having a flare up, she needs her medication!" Temari took out a ring of keys before choosing a pink and green colored key, then proceeding to unlock a drawer at the nurses desk.

"A flare up of what Temari?" Gaara asked only to be met with Temari rummaging through the desk as Sakura's sobs turned into soft cries and whimpers of pain.

"Found it!" She pulled out what seemed like a prescription bottle, before making her way to Sakura, Gaara stood between his sister and her student, requiring her to answer his question before he moved out of the way,

"Temari..what is that?" Gaara finally had to ask again.

"Pain relief.. A really strong one. She has Costochondritis, and this is the only thing known to help her." Gaara snatched the bottle out of his sister's hands before placing two strong hands on her shoulders, hunching down slightly to be at her eye level.

"Temari, you can't give her this shit right now, I know this is unbearable. But you have to call the police, and have an ambulance come to do all that at the hospital. If you give her OXY, she will not be reliable in recounting her story. **Now go**!"

Temari was shocked but saw her little brother's point; nodded and headed out the room to call the authorities. Leaving Sakura and Gaara alone once more. He watched as her tears never slow down as her face became transfixed on her thoughts as she attempted to breathe deeply, only to wince and cry in pain.

"Sakura.. Look at me." Sakura did as commanded only to be blinded by a flashlight, she quickly closed her eyes and rocked back and forth some more.

"Sakura, did someone give you something to drink?" Sakura strained to breath or think coherently.

"N-no.. I d-drank my water..t-then.." she rubs the area above of her heart, in a soothing motion. " m-my memory is..h-hazy.."

Gaara cupped her chin, and turned her head to further evaluate her. Sakura momentarily stopped her rocking, as she, with her one unobscured eye took the time to observe and watch the boy before her. His hair was crimson, his eyes were a striking green color, she's never seen before, and around his eyes were black rings, obvious signs of sleep deprivation. He had strong facial features, taught jawline, smooth lips, but what grabbed her attention the most, besides his eyes that observed her intently, was the kanji of love, displayed on the left side of his forehead. Sakura's chin quivered as couldn't stop the tears gratitude that suddenly drowned her vision as she lifted her hands to hold his hand which was currently cupping her chin.

"T-thank you.. T-thank you...thank you ..s-so much.." She cried against his knuckles as she pressed them against her forehead. The infamous flickering of the red and white lights of the Japanese police and ambulance flooding through the high school windows.

* * *

AN: R&R I recommend listening to G Gundam OST 3 | 12 Hide the Pain and the Tears while Gaara is interacting with Sakura. Thank you Jacpin2002 for staying tuned.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

" The victim is 5 foot 4, 125 pounds. Sakura, we are going to begin the photo taking. Here, hand me your school clothes. Show us everything." A blonde haired, large brested doctor informed the visibly shaken teen as a rape kit was being performed.

"D-doctor Tsunade, I-i don't remember much." the rose haired girl added.

"That's okay Sakura, we are going to be swabbing you for samples, and taking some blood from you. If you ever get uncomfortable, please let us know. Just be aware, the less we collect, the harder it will be to find your attacker." Tsunade concluded seldomly.

".. Do whatever you have to.. I won't complain." Sakura added numbly, several flashes from a camera illuminate the wounds on her person, before she decided to ask.

"Doctor Tsunade, Have my parents been contacted?" The blonde only known as Tsunade nodded, as more photos were taken for evidence. Sakura clenched her eyes shut, stopping the tears of shame from falling.

'_I-is..this really happening?..or is this just a bad dream..'_

_/_

"Mr. and Ms. Haruno! Over here!" the couple turned to the sound of a familiar voice to see Kankuro waving them over, they rushed toward him, and as they got closer, Temari came into view, standing to greet the worried parents.

"Kankuro, Temari.. They don't tell us anything! Only that our daughter has been attacked. Please tell me you have news." Mebuki was the one to speak up this time. Temari motioned them over to a secluded corner to break the news.

"Sakura was..sexually assaulted by someone in the school. We don't know who, but the police are doing everything they can to collect evidence to help. I am so sorry, that I am the one to tell you with horrible news."

Mebuki was crying in her husband's chest, at the thought of their sweet girl being harmed in anyway. Kizashi was still composed, but standing taught, anger pulsating through his being. " Did you or Kankuro find her? What state is she in?"

Kankuro decided answer him. " We aren't sure what state she is in, all we saw were facial injuries, and as to who found her." Kankuro glanced at Temari, whose hands were fisted at her sides.

"Our little brother... found her, and apparently stopped the attack. But please, Mr. and Ms. Haruno, you can **not** tell the police that. Our brother has to stay.. Incognito."

"Where is your brother now?" Temari bit her lower lip at Mr. Haruno's question.

"I'm unsure, he told us not to wait up." she replied.

Kizashi's eyes squinted as he scrutinized the pair of siblings standing before him, trying to sense any dishonesty, finding none, he nodded in compliance to their this the siblings let out a breath of relief.

"Mr. and Mrs. Haruno?" the distraught parents turn around to see a blonde woman, adorned by her doctor's lab coat, the name tag on her jacket read Doctor T. Senju.

"Y-yes. Doctor? W-what can you tell me about our daughter? Can we see her?" Mebuki asked, her chin quivering.

"She is ready to be seen, but please, don't be alarmed or wake her. Her condition flared up after this traumatic experience, the last thing I want is for her to have another episode. She is resting now after we've given her a sedative. The police have questioned her and took photos for evidence. They also took her school clothes for further study." Tsunade looked at the two people standing behind the Harunos.

"Are you two relatives? Or family?" Temari was about to answer the doctor, but Kizashi swooped in instead.

"They are family, please, show us where you are keeping Sakura." Temari's eyes watered at Kizashi's answer, and Kankuro shoved his hands in his pockets, unsure how to feel.

"Yes, this way.." with that, Tsunade led them to Sakura's hospital room. They came upon the numbers 700 with a wipe away white board that read .

The room was dimly lit, the sound of a heart monitor beeped softly from beyond the courtesy curtain, which Tsunade slide across the room, revealing a bruising sleeping Sakura. Her right eye was a horrible purple, bluish hue, she had bandages wrapped around her head. Her nose and lip had a cut, that had since stopped bleeding and was now scabbed over. Her cheeks were a light tinge of pink and yellow from bruising as well. Around Sakura's neck were hand marks, cluing everyone in the room that someone tried to strangle the girl resting in bed. Mebuki covered her mouth at the sight, running out of the room, before Kizashi had time to react. Temari gave chase, following the distraught mother into a hospital bathroom, that served one person at any given time. Temari locked the door behind them as Mebuki couldn't help but empty the contents of her stomach into the toilet, whilst Temari held the crying mother's hair.

"T-temari..what kind of m-monster would do this!" all Temari could do was rub the purging mother's back, before Mebuki buried her face into the dirty blonde's shoulder to sob.

"M-my poor Cherry Blossom!" Temari could no longer hold back the sobs that wrecked through her body, and joined Mebuki in her sorrow.

/

Sakura's hospital room

Kizashi and Kankuro had since took their seats near the sleeping teen. Kizashi was holding Sakura's hand as she slept, concerned about his daughter's mental state, once she awakens.

Three hours have passed.

Mebuki and Temari had since joined the two males in the hospital room. Sakura remained asleep, her heart rate at times did pick up, only to then regulate itself once more. Kankuro was staring at Sakura, reminiscing about the last thing that occurred before Gaara disappeared.

_Hearing the sirens, the crimson haired teen turns to the door, seeing his older brother, huffing in an attempt to catch his breath._

"_They got away in a white van. I wasn't able to make out any distinguishing features, except that they were as tall as me."_

"_**They?**_" _Gaara respond darkly, before dropping his hand from Sakura's grasp, said girl looked at her savior through tear clouded eyes that then widened as he was about to walk away, she quickly hopped off the examination table, hugging him tightly from behind, despite the pain she was feeling throughout her body._

"_P-please.." she begged. " D-don't go.. " Gaara's eyes became overcast, his hands flexed by his sides, before his lifted them to her folded arms, undoing her grasp on him, which caused her to whimper. Before she was able to protest, Gaara turned fully to face her._

"_I will find who did this to you. I understand you are terrified, but my brother is more than capable of protecting you. Isn't that right Kankuro?" Gaara asked while not once breaking eye contact with Sakura. Emerald met with cloudy sharp Jade._

"_Hai, I'll watch over her." Sakura hiccuped and nodded in understanding, but still apprehensive. Gaara turned from her, walking toward his older brother, speaking low enough as to not alarm Sakura._

"_I'm going to do my own investigation, this all smells rotten. I will catch up with you and Temari later, tell her not to wait up." Gaara made is way to the doorway but momentarily stopped to give Sakura one last glance before disappearing in the darkness of the hallway, leaving Sakura alone with Kankuro._

'_Gaara, you better not disappear again.' _Kankuro added while staring at the injured student in bed until they heard a groan come from the stood around the hospital bed as Sakura opens one eye fully and the other halfway.

"O-okasan?..Otousan?" Both parents tenderly hug and hold their daughter's hand as she began to sob in despair in front of everyone in the room. Everyone present just stayed quiet, and only comforted her, since it was the only thing they could do.

_/_

One hour passed before Sakura was discharged from the hospital. Her parents had since driven home to pick up some extra clothes for her, since the police took her uniform into evidence. Temari and Kankuro kept her company, and provided Sakura with a much needed distraction.

"He was the one who played the violin beautifully, and who played the piano I heard..the night of the attack.." Sakura said loudly to no one in particular, until she looked at the siblings, pained.

"Why didn't you want me to meet him?" Sakura asked, bracing herself against the hospital bed's metal bars that provide her with the piece of mind that she won't be falling out of bed anytime soon.

"Sakura.. We weren't trying to lie to you, or hide him from you. We are trying to hide Gaara from everyone. He.. isn't your average teenage boy. He's been through so much. Even Kankuro and I don't have the full story, but if he wants to stay in contact with you. All we can say is, he has a tendency of disappearing and reappearing when you least expect it. " Temari added. Kankuro continued on the same line of thought.

" If he shares with you his experiences.. I only ask, you don't judge him. He can be hard to understand." Sakura only nodded as her hospital room door opened, showing her parents, and cueing Temari and Kankuro to exit, but before they left, they distinctly heard her say.

" ..See you tomorrow at school." Which caused them to stop and look at each other in shock, before settingling their emotions on concerned uncertainty.

"Take your time Sakura, don't rush it." Temari replied before closing the hospital room for the last time for her privacy.

Sakura turned to her parents, who watched her with concern, especially with the statement she just made. Kizashi was the first to break the silence.

"Sakura, sweetheart. I think Ms. Sabaku has a point, you should stay home for a while before going back to classes." without turning around, Sakura snapped at her father.

"NO! I won't let what happened to me stand between me and my grades. I _can't_ and _won't _allow that to happen!"

Mebuki looked shocked and placed a comforting hand on her husband's shoulder. She was about to speak her piece before Doctor Tsunade knocked to enter.

"Morning Sakura, how are you feeling?" the blonde asked her patient; immediately becoming concerned when she noted her patient looking angrily at nowhere in particular, the atmosphere of the room was so tense you can physically cut it with a knife.

"Mr. and Ms. Haruno, are there any questions you have for me before you take Sakura home?" Mebuki moved toward the doctor, whispering her concerns to the blonde, who's expression turned stern.

"Sakura.. In your condition. If you are thinking about returning to the scene of the crime. I advise heavily against it. " Sakura's hands fisted to her sides, she turned to Tsunade, the look in her eyes emerald took the Doctor by surprise.

" I understand you are trying to make me feel comfortable with what happened. But, I don't want to take it easy.. Taking it easy caused me to be attacked, and if my attacker is at my school as a regular student, or whoever he is. I want him to see that I am not afraid of him." Her emerald eyes were filled with fierce conviction. Tsunade smiled to herself, impressed at the girls strength in conviction, but sighs, shaking her head.

"I can't change your mind Sakura, but if anything happens.. You can call me." Tsunade then fishes a business card from her hospital jacket before giving it to the pink haired girl, who accepted without a word. Tsunade then turns to the Harunos who bow to her in respect before she makes her way out of the room to attend to more patients.

/

It was 2:30 in the morning by the time Sakura was nearing her home. She saw some flashes coming from the direction of their home.

"Hunch down, It seems like the news is out." Kizashi murmured.

Reporters were blocking the entrance way to their home, trying to obtain photos of Sakura. It wasn't everyday that a student gets sexually assaulted in a prestigious high school, nonetheless the presumed valedictorian. Sakura covered herself with a blanket her mother brought from their home when her parents went to bring her a clean clothes. Once past the reporters, Sakura made her way through the foyer, along with her parents. The sounds of flashing lights and the shouting of questions, only kept reminding her of the attack.

Once the door closed behind them, Sakura ran up to her room, locking the door and falling onto her bed planning to cry herself to sleep. She buried her face into her feeling a hand touch her bandaged head. Startled she lifted her head to see Gaara watching her, with an expression she couldn't define. Yet, she couldn't help the sense of relief that flooded her being from seeing the redhead in her room.

"G-Gaara?.. H-how did you get in here?"

He said nothing and proceeded to get under the covers with her, which in turn caused Sakura's cheeks to pinken. He held her tight against his chest, the action slowly reactivating the tears from earlier. It was then she heard him say.

"Today will not be easy for you.." she lifted her head to respond, only to see him staring, emotionless at her.

" You have to wake up, Sakura." said girl looked at him confused. "What?"

Sakura awoke with a start, her pounding heart was deafening her ears. She looked around her room to see any proof that the redhead was there and finding none. '_I-it was a dream..'_

She looked at the window, then at her alarm clock, seeing it was the usual time she got up and ready for school. So, following her usual routine of showering and getting ready for school. Sakura found her spare school uniform; her hands trembled as she put them on. Once dressed she walked to the bathroom to fix her hair. It was at that moment, Sakura first witnessed her reflection, since the attack. What she saw made her skin crawl and her eyes welled up with tears threatening to fall, that was until she heard her mother calling for her from the kitchen. Apparently breakfast was ready.

Sakura tore her eyes away from the mirror, and made her way to the dining table, where sure enough, her father was waiting for her; but instead of having his usual morning paper, he was sitting there in silence. Staring daggers into his morning breakfast.

"M-morning Otousan, Okasan.. How did you two rest?" Mebuki was the first to answer pacifily.

" Not too well, but it happens. Eat up okay? You need your energy."

"Thank you mama" Sakura added as she picked at her food, not having the appetite to eat which gave her reason to give up, deciding to head out for school instead.

"I'm off! Hope you have a great day!" a slam of the front door followed indicating to her parents of their daughter's departure. Kizashi got up from his seat without touching his breakfast.

"Dear. where are you going?"

"I am going to call Temari and Kankuro to let them know, Sakura is on her way. I can't believe that she is willing to go through it, despite what she has been through." and with that statement he went into their bedroom, while Mebuki wept softly at the dining table for her daughter's safety.

"Please..Kami.. protect my daughter."

/

From the moment Sakura made her way to the busy streets, all eyes were on her. She had on a baseball cap, and had fashioned her hair to cover most of her face and eyes. Regardless, people stared and whispered behind their hands, trying to guess who she was, making assumptions as to why she looked the way she does. The whole thing made Sakura paranoid, and uncomfortable. The feeling only grew stronger as she neared Kusa No Ha Highschool.

Sakura was a role model to all students, and to see her all bruised up was a shock to the student body. Students stood still as she walked past them. Heading inside the school, the chatter stopped, and everyone watched as she made her way to her locker. Sakura was passing the science room when she saw it. Police tape cutting off front door access,she saw what she assumed was her dry blood against the door frame and puddled on the floor. Sakura's windpipe tightened up on her, she rushed away from the scene without looking only to bump into someone. Looking up she saw raven hair accompanied by the deep black eyes of Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura said nothing and walked past him, bolting towards the female bathroom.

She was standing and bracing herself over the sink, trying her hardest to take a deep breath. She closed her eyes tightly, only to suddenly be ravaged by paranoiac whispers of her colleagues. They sounded so close; she heard whispers being spoken directly into her ears, despite her trying to cup them, for a moment of silence, sadly to no avail. She missed the sound of the bathroom door being opened, so when she felt a hand placed against her sore shoulder. She screamed. She screamed bloody murder.

Temari had just hung up the phone on Mr. Haruno and was now frowning at all that her told her, but she was given no time to lament as her phone was ringing again. When she looked at her smartphone's screen, she saw an unknown number, full or zeros. She sighed and picked up.

"Hello?"

"Don't say anything. Just listen." Temari nodded and proceeded to stay silent.

" Other brother should have told you that I was doing my own investigation, and this is what I found. The victim was attacked but by two men. When I checked the scene, I caught the scent of three different kinds of blood. One was the victims, but the other two were unknown to me. I also found a hair in the discarded victim's underwear. Are you following me?"

"Two perps, hair. What else?"

" I needed more information, so I snuck into the hospital to confront the head doctor. She confirmed to me that the victim was drugged. When I searched the library, I had found a water bottle on the ground, with the victims initials written on the side. I took a sample of it and found it laced with GHB, the date rape drug."

Temari felt sick to her stomach. "Was she.."

" No, she wasn't. When I spoke to her doctor, she shared with me her medical findings. She told me, after she caught me parozing her files." He heard a sad chuckle on the line, but he ignored it and continued.

"This is what I think happened. From what you told me, the victim is very dedicated to her studies. So, she studies in the library, falls asleep. Someone who has access to GHB quietly drugged her water, she then awoke to drink some. The perp thought he wouldn't get caught, so he followed her until the drugs took affect. But what he didn't count on was the fact she didn't drink all the water. Thus she ran, once witnessing a presence following her. She is then knocked unconscious by the science room, and then assaulted by the second perp. He molests her, litters her inner thighs with bites, slobbering all over her, feeling courageous. He removes her underwear, and fondles her a little too roughly, which brings her back to consciousness. She struggles to get away, finding it difficult, she begins kicking, it connects."

Temari felt pride for the girl, but continued to listen intently, too wrapped up in the phone conversation to notice the hallway of lively students go silent.

" Blood was found at the scene, and on her school shoes. When questioned by the police, the victim claimed to have vaguely heard someone shout 'get her back'. Solidifying, two attackers. The second caught up to the victim, covered her mouth, but she bit him, which fueled his anger. Causing a swollen eye, cracked ribs, a bruised back and various bruising areas on her torso, in the shape of fists. He then began to choke her, despite his bleeding hand, which gave a sample of his blood. She gets free by, probably landing another kick to the son of a bitch, before running into me."

"...I am speechless." Gaara heard Temari say. " At the brutality of it all?" she heard her little brother ask, while she was wiping her eyes free of the tears that escaped, while she listened.

"N-no.. that she would even come to school today, despite all she went through." She heard a pause on the phone.

"...You aren't serious..are you?" Temari, clicked her tongue. "Why would I joke at a time like this?"

"She isn't going to last the whole day, find her and take her home. I'm going to get things ready on my side. I'll find my way to her soon." Temari blinked and was about to ask what he meant by getting things ready, but at that exact moment was when she heard the screaming. She hung up the phone and dashed toward the sound. Students were either in their classroom, waiting for class to begin, or huddled around the girl's bathroom. Temari brushed past all of them, busting through the bathroom door to see Ino against the wall, scared and crying at her friend's composure. The platinum blonde turned her head as Ms. Sabaku made her way to the honor student, warning her.

"M-ms. Sabaku, b-becareful! S-she attacked me and screamed when only I came in to see if she was okay!"

"Leave!" Ino was taken aback by her teachers harsh tone, but left nonetheless with a couple of finger marks on her cheek.

Temari made her way to the sobbing girl, only to have her swipe at her with her left and right hand, eyes closed shut.

"Sakura.. It's me, Ms. Sabaku.. It's just the two of us." That seemed to do the trick, as Sakura slowly peeked from closed eyes, her eyes immediately swelling with unshed tears as she recognized her Music teacher.

"M-ms. Temari.. I-i'm so sorry.. I-i should have _listened. _" The last part of the sentence she whispered hoarsely.

"Oh Sakura, it's okay. Everything is going to be okay, Let me take you home." Sakura looked at her dirty blonde haired music teacher, with appreciative glossy eyes, nodding in agreement. Temari then called Mr. Haruno to explain the situation, before they headed out of the girls bathroom. Temari was the first to peek her head through the door to see if there were any signs of students. Seeing the coast clear, with a comforting arm, she lead Sakura toward the gym, but stopped seeing a class in session. Temari turned to Sakura, readjusting her hat and telling her the plan.

" Alright, were going to walk past a PE class, we are just going to ignore them and head towards the exit then to my car. Do you understand?" Sakura only nodded, then hugged Temari's arm, keeping her eyes towards the ground.

"Ready?" The older of the two asked.

"..R-ready." Sakura replied hesitantly.

Temari passed through the metal double doors, disrupting the basketball PE class. Sakura clenched her eyes shut, as she heard mumbles, and then her name being shouted by her ex friends, RockLee and Choji. Temari quickened the pace as she witnessed Naruto getting out of the locker rooms, eyes settling on the pinkette hugging her arm and rushing toward them. Sakura's eyes snapped open wide, frantic and afraid at the sound of footsteps rushing toward them, gaining up on them and dropped the hold she had on her teacher to bolt through the metal exit doors, shocking Temari, who in turn ran after the frazzled teen while Naruto stood there, shocked, hurt and confused.

"I take it, you don't watch the news dobe." Naruto turned to see Sasuke, beside him, also staring at the direction Sakura ran off to.

"Why are you talking to me, teme?" Naruto added before turning around to walk away, only to feel a hand settle on his shoulder which the blonde immediately brushed off.

"Sakura was sexually assaulted in this very school by someone. Didn't you notice the police, the do not cross tape and dry blood near the science room?" Naruto's brows furrowed in anger, his once lax hands clenched into fists. Naruto didn't say another word and left the gym, ignoring the shouts from Mr. .

With his PE uniform still on, Naruto headed to the roof of the school, where he was sure enough he would find the lazy genius, puffing on some recreational herb. He pushed open the roof door with more strength than intended, which got him a well earned sting of cuss words from the one he was looking for.

"Hey! Warn me next time you come rushing up here, I thought you were a teacher or my dad." Naruto blinked, forgetting if only momentarily about his anger.

"Oh shut up, you told me your dad smokes too!" Which only earned him a louder _'SHOOSH'_ as Shikamaru's attention was caught by the sight of Temari coaxing Sakura to calm down which made his eyes harden.

"I take it you heard about what happened to Sakura."

At the mere mention of his friend's name, his rage returns. "Am I the only one who didn't know!?"

"Relax, we all kinda found out about this, this morning. You need to watch the news once in a while." He added as he took a long drag from his joint.

"I want to find out who did this to her.." Shikamaru heard Naruto say, and only took another drag before commenting.

" I don't know.. Not only does it seem troublesome. But we don't have the right resources or clues."

Naruto growled. "There has to be some sort of lead!" He added while roughly ruffling his blonde hair, before an idea popped into his head.

"Konohamaru! " Naruto suddenly shouted as a lightbulb went off in his brain.

Shikamaru looked at his blonde friend, one brow raised in question.

"What about him?"

"He took those photos! Remember? Maybe he gave them to someone who was interested in Sakura!" Shikamaru rubbed his chin, feeling the beginning of some stubble and shrugged.

"Better place than any to start getting to the bottom of this." Shikamaru takes one last drag before putting it out and putting the roach in a container he apparently had in his back pocket while making his way steadily toward the impatient blonde.

"Alright, where would this kid be?" Shikamaru asked as the roof door slammed closed behind them.

/

Haruno Residence

"Thank you for bringing her home Temari, I'm sorry if any of the reporters harassed you. _Those damn vultures._"

"_Low lives _is more like it, I can relate Mr. Haruno." Temari added, smiling to Mebuki who seemed to come from the family room, blanket in hand; covering Sakura and giving her a big hug, then leading deeper into the home.

"Temari, would you like to come in?" Kizashi finally asked, only to see Temari shake her head.

" Maybe some other time, I have to get back to school, or Principal Bufo will find a way to penalize me." she informed him, as she was walking away she stopped as she remembered something.

"Wait.. Mr. Haruno." said man cracked the door open from nearly closing it, one eye on her.

"If someone visits you, claiming to be my relative. Please, trust him." Kizashi nodded in acknowledgement then closed the door, locking it, all while thinking about what time this third unknown Sabaku sibling will be dropping by.

It was 5:30 Am and Kizashi's eyes snapped open at the sound of his front door bell chime. Kizashi put on a robe and walked from his room to the front door, peeping through the door hole, to see a fair skinned teen, wearing an unseasonably thick black hat and sunglasses, despite the sun not even peeking through the starry sky yet. Kizashi rubbed his eyes before opening his front door, ready for the onslaught of camera flashes, but looked surprised when he wasn't blinded. He squinted over to see the multitude if not all of the reporters having what seemed to be camera problems. Kizashi looked at the teen before him, who was about half an inch shorter than him. Who was bowing respectfully before him.

"May I come in, I am Temari's youngest brother. She might of told you abou-" Gaara was cut off when Kizashi pulled him in tightly with a hug, slamming the door behind them. Gaara felt extremely uncomfortable, and stiffened to feel the older man began to weep openly before him.

" I want to thank you.. You can not imagine what it means to me as a father, that you saved my little girl from those pieces of garbage scum who assaulted her. She could have been killed, but you saved her". Gaara found his way out of the embrace to remove his hat and sunglasses while Kizashi rubbed his eyes clear of his tears, before taking in Gaara's appearance. He was wearing a white T shirt, black jeans, and the cleanest pair to boots he's ever seen. They were impossibly spotless.

"Mr. Haruno, I can never understand how you feel, for I am not a father. But, you are wrong to think that I saved her. I only kicked into the dark, not knowing if the strike would land, which it did." Gaara watched as Kizashi tightened his fists in elation.

"But it was Sakura fought against two people, while she was drugged and still got away. She is the reason, she is still breathing. She just needs time to realize that." Kizashi stared at the teen astonished at the truth behind this logic.

"I'm sorry, I don't know your name."

"Gaara.." the redhead offered his hand to shake. Kizashi smirked and shook the teen's hand.

It was around 7:30 Am when Sakura was woken up by lighthearted laughter. She sat up in bed, wincing from the soreness, her memory flashing back to the hazy scenes of the assault. Just as she was about to get transfixed, she heard a knock at her room door, momentarily providing her with a much needed distraction.

"Sakura..honey, are you awake?" Sakura smiled softly at the sound of her mother's voice, and couldn't help but tear up at the tenderness behind her tone.

"H-hai okaasan.. I-i just woke up." Sakura replied, rubbing the tears that escaped from her eyes away.

"May I come in?" she heard her mother ask.

"Hai"

Mebuki turned the knob before coming into view of the outline of her daughter in her pitch black room.

"We have breakfast ready for you, are you hungry?" Sakura shook her head. Mebuki frowned.

" Sakura.. You haven't eaten.. In a while. You must be starving." the pinkette shook her head again.

"I-i just don't have the appetite, mama.." Mebuki nodded in acknowledgement.

" Do you want to at least come downstairs, we have company."

Sakura rose a fine thin pink eyebrow, a look of curiosity made its way across her features. "W-who is it?" Mebuki only smiled. "You're just going to have to come down and see.." with that Mebuki closed her daughter's room door, with her on the other side of it.

Sakura jumped from the bed, getting an empty glass and placing it on the floor, her ear pressed against the base. She closes her eyes, trying her hardest to hear any indication of who this guest is. All she could clearly hear is her father laughing loudly. Sakura couldn't help but smile at the familiar sound. ' _I haven't heard him laugh like that in.. Forever ..'_

Sakura got up and placed the glass back on her nightstand and made her way to the bathroom to take a semi cool shower, anything hotter would irritate her stitches and bruises. After gently showering, she stood in front of her sink mirror and took one hard look at herself.

The swelling of her eye had gone down, but her eye had red in it, showing her that the assault busted an eye vessel. Her bruises were still held that tinge of purple, but were outlined in a faint yellow, as she examined herself further she noticed also tinges of green. Both colors were a good sign, it meant the healing process had begun, but would take a while. She unwrapped her towel to see more bruising but she rewrapped herself quickly, not ready to observe and relieve all the damage inflicted upon her. She made her way out of the bathroom and into her dresser, where she fished for undergarments. Semi-clothed she walked to her closet, and picked out a color that would distract from the brushing. She picked a red long sleeved v-neck shirt, that flared out slightly at the cuffs. Then she picked out a tan pair of capris to wear. She wore her hair loose to fully dry, and lastly slid on her house shoes.

She stood at her door, gripping the door knob with a death grip, uneasiness settling into the pit of her stomach. She took a deep breath then exhaling sharply before opening the door and closing it behind her and was immediately greeted with the most heavenly smell. She heard the murmuring coming from the direction of the kitchen she paused briefly as she made her way down the stairs. Once Sakura reached the bottom, her stomach growled loudly, which she patted to stay quiet as she rounded the corner, timidly making her way to the dining table. Getting closer she came into view of her parents seated adjacent to each other, holding hands, before a creak in the floorboards make them both look over to their daughter standing at the door way.

"Good Morning Sakura, did you rest well?" her father asked she was about to reply, until she heard the icon sound of the fridge being shut before seeing the boy who had, by her definition, saved her life, coming out of her mother's kitchen. Above his clothes, adorning her mother's pink and white chex apron on, with two glasses of orange juice in hand ; settling both glasses near each respective parent.

Sakura's eyes were the size of saucers, she stood frozen as said boy took two plates from the kitchen counter, also placing them in front of her parents. One glance at the plate and Sakura's stomach growled loud for everyone to hear. Sakura's cheeks matched her shirt, out of embarrassment.

Emerald eyes met Jade.

"Gaara, I think Sakura is hungry too, do you mind making her a plate?" Mebuki added, giggling softly into her hand as Kizashi was porking down the delicious breakfast.

"Not at all. Is there anything in particular you want me to make you?" Gaara asked innocently enough, unbeknownst to him, the pink hair 17 year old was still trying to recover from the unexpected.. Everything.

"P-pancakes..please. " Gaara only raised a 'brow', nodding and headed back into the kitchen to cook.

Sakura pulled out a chair, still staring at the kitchen door, in which the redhead disappeared behind.

Mebuki was now chuckling at her daughter's surprised expression, before getting a questioning speechless glance from Sakura.

"Temari told your father yesterday that we might be getting a visitor. He's been here since 5:30 this morning, discussing some matters with your father, as well as making us breakfast. He is such a sweetheart."

Sakura was about to comment until the heavenly aroma of something other than pancakes, flooded in from the kitchen.

"Oh my Kami.. that smells amazing." Mebuki only smiled at her daughter's comment as she dug into her own breakfast. Kizashi was sipping his orange juice when Gaara once again, reappeared from the kitchen, glass of juice in hand, along with a plate of pancakes sprinkled with powdered sugar, alongside it were a couple strips of turkey bacon and some scrambled eggs. Gaara placed it on the table in front of Sakura before removing Mebuki's apron, laying it down on one of the four dining room chairs. He pulled out a chair adjacent to Sakura; pulling out his smart phone to check the time before putting it back in his back pocket before sitting down.

"T-thank you, this looks and smells amazing." and with that comment, Sakura dug in. Not catching the big grateful grins from her parents or the indistinct smirk from Gaara.

* * *

AN: This was a looong one. Please R&R. Thank you for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

"We are going to miss you so much, Sakura." Mebuki whispered as she pulled her daughter in for a warm hug, the kind of hug you remember when you've been on the road for a long time, home sick.

"I am going to miss you too, okasan. Please, don't forget to write me." her voice was raw from an unexpected flare up she had while packing some essentials in her room with her mother.

"We won't forget. You two be safe out there." Kizashi replied tenderly to the rosee hair colored teen before locking eyes with Gaara who was already seated in the driver's seat of his green four door jeep. The two males shared a swift nod, communicating an inaudible language before Gaara entered his keys in the ignition.

Mebuki opened the passenger door once Sakura finished embracing her father; which allowed the pinkette to hop into her seat; momentary sharing a short glance with the crimson haired driver who was starting the vehicle before the sound of the jeep door slamming shut bought her attention back to her mother and father. It wasn't long before they were in their rearview mirror, waving farewell. Sakura lifted a trembling hand in response, waving goodbye back, as her chin began to tremble as they slowly faded in the distance from the rearview mirror.

Gaara glanced between the road and the delicate overachiever in the seat next to him as she openly wept. Gaara ruffled his hair, while his left hand stayed on the lower half of the wheel; reading the signs before turning appropriately leading them farther and farther out of the city. Gaara was driving them on a long narrow strip of road in the country when, from the corner of his eye, Sakura seemed deeply involved with searching the seat.

"Can I help you with something?" he mused as the tips of her ears become a shade or two of pink as embarrassment and frustration seemed to set in.

"I was h-hoping not to distract you, you know, since you're driving. But I can't seem to find the button that will allow this seat to lean back. I was thinking of resting, i-if that's okay?"

Gaara had taken his eyes off the road, watching Sakura, not expecting her response to be so..hesitant.

"The lever is under the front of the seat"

"I already checked there..and it's not. I swear!" Gaara raised a brow at that and unbuckled himself from his seat. The soft rhythmic ding of the driver's seat belt not being buckled came on as Gaara leaned over to reach for the lever, feeling it out with his left hand as his right was situated behind her, on the head of her seat. Sakura was wide eyed and panicking for two reasons. One, Gaara had no hands on the wheel while the car was still in motion and two because he was staring through her as he tried to find the lever per her unvoiced request.

_Click._ "..Got it"

Gaara then pushed against the back of the seat, effectively leaning it back low enough to be comfortable, but not low enough that she could possibly slip through it, in the event he would have to hammer down on the breaks and resumed his position behind the wheel as if nothing happened.

"T-thank you.."

"You're welcome." Sakura smiled softly to herself before turning and reaching for her book bag, which was packed in the two seats behind them. She pulled it toward her, unzipping it and fishing for a zip up black sweater jacket she has and her medication. Sakura was too engrossed into situating herself on the recently adjusted seat to have noticed Gaara's ears perk up at the sound of her medication rattling around in its prescription bottle. Sakura slid her arms into the jacket, allowing the hoodie to serve as a sleep mask.

"You know.. that stuff can kill you.." Sakura was in the middle of twisting open her medication bottle open when Gaara remarked begrudgingly.

"My condition can be ..unbearable sometimes. There have been times where.. I can't eat, sleep or lay down. It.. gets harder and harder to breathe.."

"Have you exhausted every option?" Sakura raised a brow at the question. Confused as to why he seems so invested.

"Of course I have. I've had this since I was 14. My options were surgery, steroids, pain killers, and or therapy. Painkillers helped me the most.. when I get a rough flare up."

"Tell me some foods you eat." Sakura blinked at the random question.

"..You know..normal..g-girl food? Like, salads, soups, potato..sweets here and there.." Sakura was pondering more foods until Gaara interjected.

"Any tomatoes?" Sakura blinked and nodded absentmindedly, still very confused.

"I've been told I have average eating habits." she added matter of factually.

"Probably..but you aren't average. You have a condition. A condition.. Mind you, that has food triggers."

"F-food triggers?" Gaara nodded while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Don't worry. I'll be cooking for us. I am interested to see how your body reacts to this new food diet."

"Wait!.. I would like to eventually cook s-something for..u-us." Gaara glanced at his passenger, who looked on the edge of glee,when he suddenly felt something tug from within the left side of his chest, suddenly feeling compelled to allow it.

"..Just once."

On Sakura's lips, spread a genuine soft smile as she laid back, covering her face with her hoodie as the sun slowly sunk into the ground before them.

The pair were 3 hours into the trip, heading up and down mountainous terrain when Sakura jerked in her sleep causing the crimson haired designated driver to pull off the hoodie, revealing her face contorting in distraught.

'_..She must be having a nightmare..' _He pulls over on a dirt road that began the trek up the designated mountain where the cabin is located before unbuckling his seat belt and nudging the girl seated to the right of him. Sakura shrieked awake looking around frantically at her surroundings before her terror filled eyes landed on his concerned jade ones.

"I-i..w-where?" she sputtered hoarsely.

"You were having a nightmare, Sakura. "

"So..y-you woke me?" she inquired, Gaara felt his throat constrict slightly.

" I didn't want you to suffer th-" Gaara was cut off as the rosee haired passenger embraced him after she unbuckled herself from the seat. "Thank you, I-i _was_ having a horrible nightmare!"

Gaara felt sure that the Harunos were a family of embracers. He awkwardly sat there, accepting the embrace until the girl pressed against his chest pulled back as if burned.

"I-i am so sorry.. T-that was really inappropriate.." she mumbled sheepishly her bruised healing face was faintly tinged in a pink hue. Gaara only stared at her, blinking at the 'inappropriate' comment. In his mind, it was just a hug. No big deal, but he was starting to see what her parents were telling him about earlier.

'_Something happened in her junior year of high school. She hasn't given me a lick of information, but ever since July 23rd, she really sunk into her studies. Our little Sakura became more emotionally and socially introverted when it came to her friends. She used to be part of a trio with two of her classmates.'_

'_Do you remember their names?'_

'_Uzumaki Naruto and..Uchiha Sasuke..'_

"Did you want to talk about it? We are on the last stretch before we reach our destination-Er?"

Sakura just suddenly stepped out of vehicle leaning on her knees as she expelled the sick from her stomach. Gaara cussed under his breath and got out the car, with the intention of helping said girl who rose a hand to stop him from getting any closer.

"W-why..why.. I just don't understand why.." Gaara's ears perked up as he slowly made his way closer to her. Sakura lifted her head up to the sky, her back facing him.

"Why the fuck did this have to happen to me..Why can't I remember who did this to me.." Gaara observed as her hands, that were once hanging loosely by her sides clenched into fists so hard her knuckles turned white.

"You were under the effect of narcotics.. You should not blame yourself." he heard her laugh bitterly.

"WHAT THE FUCK WOULD YOU KNOW!.." Gaara stopped his slow pace toward her, not expecting the outburst as she turned to look at him, a lonely road light behind him provided him enough lighting to catch a glimpse of fierceness in her eyes and expression. His heart skipped a beat before he replied calmly, raising his hands in a pacifying motion as he resumed his slow yet steady, approach toward her.

" I've been doing my own investigation. I know as much or slightly more than the police. I know what happened to you. I just don't know the identity of the men who did this to you. Or why you." Gaara watched as an array of emotions fleeted through her facial features before landing on incredulous disgust.

"M-men?.. You said men..a-are you telling me there were two g-grown ass men who did this to me?!" Gaara didn't bank on her not knowing that fact straight up, and was currently mentally berating himself for the slip as the pink haired teenager before him began to hyperventilate. Gaara attempted to pull her in for an embrace only to see her pull away slightly, tears glossing over her eyes.

"W-why are you helping me?" she questioned miserably with a congested nasal passage as her chin began to quiver.

"..Because you asked for someone to.."

"..H-huh?.. When did I..?" Sakura trailed off, as she accessed her blurry memories of that night, recalling her screams of help. All of the sudden she couldn't stop her tears from falling.

"..b-but you..b-barely know me.." Gaara took this as a cue to pull her into an embrace. Sakura was 5'4 so he towered over her smaller frame. He murmured softly but loud enough for her to hear.

"That part isn't important to me at this time. Just as I helped you that night, I will continue to do so."

Sakura embraced the crimson haired lad tightly around his midsection, muffling a scream into his chest before feeling her body wrecking in sobs. Feeling out of his element again, he hesitantly and experimentally rubbed her back, in an attempt to calm her down. Which seemed to do the trick, somewhat, as she lifted her flushed face and bloodshot eyes to meet his eyes.

"..I o-owe you an apology.." she whispered still congested.

"No, you don't but, if you are feeling well enough. Would you like to continue on the road?" Sakura rubbed her cheeks and eyes free of any obscuring tears, nodding.

"Y-yes..and..t-thank you.."

"Thank me when this is all over." He replied as he walked her to the passenger side, opening the door and helping her in before shutting it and climbing in the driver's side; continuing their trek up the dirt road. It was around 11 pm when the pair finally made it to the cabin. Gaara was the first to step out as Sakura stayed in the jeep, readjusting the seat before getting out. Gaara was getting their belongings out of the back seat while Sakura stood, admiring the cabin.

It was hard to fully appreciate the cabin in the dark, but the sound of trees swaying in the breeze, the crickets accompanying the soft rhythmic lights from the fireflies resonated with her. Gaara stood beside her, both of their belongings in his hands. He was about to ask if she was ready to go inside but, witnessed her with her eyes closed as she took deep breaths, a soft breeze ruffling her mid length pink tresses but, she didn't seem to mind, she looked serene. Gaara found his gaze lingering, unable to tear his eyes away at first until his attention was caught by the sight of a shooting star, streaking across the dark night sky full of ethereal stars. Sakura had since opened her eyes to examine her savior who looked to be close to 6 ft before following is line of sight, a soft gasp escapes from her lips at the star scattered sky full with diamonds.

"I've never seen so many.." Gaara felt a tug at the corner of his mouth. Before the two unintentionally completed each other's sentences about the light pollution that is known to be infamously produced by the city. Sakura smiled at Gaara who was smirking before they shared one last glance at the sky before heading up the front porch and passing through the sliding doors; finally entering the cabin.


	7. Chapter 7

AU: Gomen for the late update. Quick lay out:

_'inner thoughts' /_**Firm tone/ **_**? Unknown ? / **_'Words_ words_ Words' for emphasis/ _with no quotes are flashbacks/ dreams_

_Songs Used: _

_Deeper Conversation by Yuna_

_G Gundam :__Tamashii Inochi no Tobira_

_G Gundam: Tooi Kioku_

_Any Unknown language is Albed. Look up what is being said if you wish._

_Enjoy! R&R_

* * *

Sakura turned in her sleep, tears streaming down her face and moistening the pillow.

_Hands tightened around her windpipe is another pair ripped at her clothes, pawing at her tender flesh._

"No..**STOP**!" he rose from the bed, hyperventilating, trying her best to regain her composure by screaming into her pillow when she caught a whiff a scent. She inhaled deeply.

'_Eucalyptus and spearmint.?'_

She had no idea why but, the scent made her feel at ease and in turn, relief filled her.

'_I wonder when they will cease..'_ Sakura turned to rest on her back, trying not to think of her nightmare and settled for admiring the sunlight that seeped in from the curtains which covered the lone window on the other side of the room. She settled for analyzing the ceiling, finding them to be composed of large logs fit snug against one another. She soon found that she couldn't help but reminisce about the events that took place yesterday between her and her parents.

" _Your father and I thought it would be best for you, if you took a small break."_

"_A small break?" Sakura inquired, raising an eyebrow in questioning._

"_Well, Gaara has told us that he has access to a cabin, about two or so hours away from here. It is secluded and away from the city. Your otosan and I thought you could.. Benefit from it."_

"_But.. what about the finals? How would I prepare and do my assigned homework? I worked really hard for the grades I h- We've spoken to Ms. Temari, who has decided to go out of her way and make sure you do not drop your high GPA" Kizashi interjected._

"_It sounds to me..like I have no say in this matter.." Sakura added dejectedly._

"_It is in your best interest sweetie, to take up this opportunity." Mebuki added, smiling wholeheartedly. Sakura got up from the seat at the dining table, stopping at the door way before heading back to her room to pack._

"_What kind of clothes should I bring?" Sakura asked to no one in particular but, Gaara replied._

" _Bring anything light, that won't hinder your movements, and any essentials you need."_

_Sakura pondered for a minute before nodding, heading to her room. Mebuki then stood from the table to follow her daughter to assist her in her packing._

Sakura sat up, criss crossed her legs before glancing around the room she hadn't had the time to look through before.

There was a buro resting on the far left of the room, a sheet was wrapped tightly and tied around what she assumed was the mirror attached to that particular piece of furniture. A smile made its way on her lips. Part of her was not looking forward to witnessing her bruised up face every morning, despite being fully aware, she was in the healing phase. She moved towards the edge of the bed she slept in, sitting momentarily before she stood, and made her way to the window. Sakura moved the curtains and winced as her eyes took a moment to adjust to the sunlight. Her emerald eyes dilated as she took in the scenery.

There was nature all around them, out her window she could see an endless sea of trees stretching for miles and miles. There was a distinct shimmering of a body of water not too far from the cabin. Sakura closed her eyes to concentrate on listening to the chirping of birds, some of which seemed familiar and some she was hearing for the first time. The rosee hair colored teen unclasped the window, opening it excitedly before poking her head out, eyes still closed, she takes a deep breath. She was pulled out of her revere at the sound of the front sliding door closing before she saw Gaara heading away from the cabin. She continued to watch him until he was out of sight.

_'Hmm..I wonder why he didn't take his jeep..'_ Sakura's slim pink eyebrows knitted together before she ducked back inside, effectively shutting and locking the window.

_SkuffSkuffSkuff_

Sakura blinked and looked around her room, searching for the sound before hearing it once again. She was positive it was coming from outside her door. She gulped, thinking it was an intruder, or worse some kind of wild animal wanting to maim her for her flesh.

With a tremble in her voice "H-hello? Is s-someone there?"

The response she received was a more rapid, constant scratching and an added jostling of the door knob.

Her heart was racing, but despite her fear she reached for the door knob, turning it and cracking the door slightly to peek but she was unsuccessful as to whatever was scratching the door, now busted in and overpowered shrieked as she landed on her bruised back, wincing and whimpering in pain before something wet drug across her face in rapid succession.

Sakura could only crinkle her nose, trying to wiggle free and stop the offender with her hands, in doing so she felt fur and lots of it. When she finally got the animal to stop, she sat up, wiping her face clean using her creme colored pajama sleeve before her emerald eyes settled on a snow white Kishu Inu. She blinked in surprise, not expecting a dog, nonetheless, a dog with a red fur discoloration around its right eye. Sakura, now sitting on her knees, offered her hand out to the dog, making sure to bend her fingers into her palm as a safety measure.

The dog at first, tilted its head, making the cutest expression of curiosity before sniffing the offered limb, then following up by licking the whole hand only to resort to licking her face again.

Sakura couldn't help but shriek at first but ended up bursting into a fit a giggles as she ran her nimble digits through the Kishu's white fur, scratching behind its ear, making a note of a notch on the tip of its left ear and the milky white eye surrounded by red fur.

_'Blindness ?_' she wondered.

"You're a good… uh..boy. Aren't you?" the white kishu stopped licking before barking, and suddenly turned around in place, full circle causing Sakura to chuckle.

"Well excuse me, good _girl_." Sakura scratched behind the kishu's notched ear before standing from the floor. Heading toward her duffel bag, she fished for clean clothes and bathing/ brushing essentials before settling them on the for the door, Sakura peeked her head out of her room, looking left then right before pulling the door open. She then turned to the dog seated, well behaved in her room.

"Hey girl, want to explore with me?"

Sakura smiled at the happy wagging tail, before heading out of the room with the kishu inu, not too far behind.

Exiting the room, Sakura took a couple of steps closer to the railing, overlooking the rest of the cabin. All the lights seemed to be off, so the first task on Sakura's agenda was to find a light switch.

Sakura walked past the room she was staying in for the next two weeks and to the right. Further down, until she came upon a closed wooden door. Gripping the door knob, she turned it successfully, opening the door; It was hard to see through the darkness before her, so she patted the wall for a light switch.

"I think this is..Got it!"

With an audible click, the lights turned on revealing the room to be that of a bathroom. She gasped at the sight of the huge room. There was a big crate like jacuzzi, a shower and a bathtub-less bathing area. Against the farthest, most right wall stood three stools under 3 matching sinks. The rosette hair colored teen couldn't help but smile at the sheet covered mirrors that matched the one in her room. Sakura turned to look at the kishu, but found the dog to be missing but it seemed only to be momentarily; before Sakura knew it, she heard the nails of her pawed companion tap against the wooden floor. The moment the kishu inu came back into view, an expression of surprise crossed her emerald eyes. The items that she had placed on her bed were currently being carried upon the kishu inu's head. Sakura kneeled and praised the sweet dog, scratching behind her ear before gratefully accepting her belongings.

"You're the sweetest! Thank you."

"ARF ARF"

Sakura smiled again before pondering. ' _I'm talking to a dog who seems to understand me.. Hmm. I wonder'_

"Hey girl, do you mind staying here with me, while I shower?" Sakura was rewarded with a yip, before the white kishu spun in place before sitting well behaved on her bottom which resulted in Sakura's eyes watering slightly as she managed to crack another smile.

"I won't be long, I promise."

She looked around the shower area, trying to figure out how it worked. She blinked when she only found an on and off switch. Clicking it, she was relieved when water began spewing from the shower head; expecting a weak cold stream only to be welcomed with lukewarm water made Sakura feel that she was off on a good start. She quickly stripped and entered the stream. Allowing the water to soak her before she began washing herself. She started with her hair, lathering her mid length pink strands with her favorite Rose Water shampoo and conditioner. She shut off the water momentarily as the conditioner was working its magic in her hair. Looking around the steamy room as she waited, she realized she forgot to get herself a towel. Before she even began looking the kishu was already coming towards her, a dark green towel placed neatly on her head.

"Thank you." she replied softly while obtaining the offered towel. ' She's incredible. I wonder if she belongs to Gaara-san.'

After toweling herself dry. Sakura slid on a blue sports bra and bronze colored underwear before slipping on gray sweats and a lime green shirt. The hem of which, brightened up to a yellow. The shirt had a white and green striped front shirt pocket with a sunflower on it.

Sakura turned toward her four legged companion. " How do I look?"

Sakura was rewarded with a curious head tilt from the Kishu before her ears perked up, she spun ecstatically in a circle again before she bit the door knob, successfully opening the bathroom door; letting herself out and running into the darkness of the cabin.

Sakura's mouth was agape._ 'Clever pooch.'_

Sakura made her way out of the bathroom, shutting off the light before closing the door. Behind her as the lights in the main cabin turned on. She leaned against the banistered cat walk, observing as the entrance of the cabin slid open. Gaara slid through the front door, instantly being hopped on by the white kishu; who was giving him the same treatment she herself was awarded with earlier this morning.

Gaara seemed to mumble something to the dog, causing her to land on all fours, spinning again before stopping to bark up at Sakura.

Dull Emerald eyes met with striking Jade ones.

"Good Morning Gaara-san." The redhead nodded, acknowledging her.

"Did you rest well?" he asked while the white Kishu bit his camo shorts, pulling, toward the direction she wanted to go.

"I slept pretty well. I was surprised to find out you have a dog." Gaara patted the white kishu's head all the while observing the pinkette.

"She belongs to my uncle. I apologize if she alarmed you. She was only curious of the new scent in the house." Sakura giggled." I don't know much about dogs, but who knew they were capable of opening doors. What do you call her?"

"_**Yasha .**_." Gaara revealed in a firm and authoritative voice; his face remained stoic.

_' Hmm.. I can barely get a read on him.'_

Sakura smiled and called the snow white kishu by her name, effectively gaining her attention. Sakura was rewarded with a whining howl, which concerned her.

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine.. She's just hungry. I forgot to leave her some food."

At the mention of food, Sakura's stomach growled loudly, which caused said girl to sweat drop and sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. Gaara's mouth twitched.

"Sounds like she isn't the only one who is hungry. If you don't mind feeding Yasha, I'll get started on breakfast. "

"Aye, Aye captain" she mumbled to herself, as she walked past Gaara's room, whose room was located right beside hers, as she made her way down the stairs, she couldn't help but drink in the decor of the cabin, now that there was daylight.

Her nose was greeted with the smell of pine and cedar. Walking past the foyer, to her right, she noticed a seating area; attached to the wall was a beautifully crafted fireplace, aimed at a cozy seating area. Adjacent to the fire place was something large, covered in a tan sheet. Sakura raised a brow at it, curious as to what could be underneath. Beside and to the front of the fireplace was a quite comfy-looking gray couch. Behind the couch there was a wall and swinging door that lead to what she assumed was the kitchen. To the left was a round wooden dining table with six chairs, on the table was a vase decorated with paper flowers in the form of roses.

Once Sakura reached the bottom step, Yasha was hot on her trail. Sakura petted the dog, smiling as the dog whined at her.

"Where can I find her food?"

"This way. Follow me.."

Gaara walked past the swinging kitchen doors, toward two identical doors that slide on a track. Sliding them apart first then ,pulling on what seemed to be an old thin light above Gaara turned on to reveal it to be a double door kitchen pantry, fully stocked with unspoilable goods, with a coat rack inside. Umbrellas, cleaning supplies along with old oil lanterns and candles were in the far right, next to what seemed to be gallons of fresh water and next to that, was a large crate. Gaara lifted up the lid of a crate. At first sight, it looked to have taken up a lot of space on this particular side of the pantry. When Sakura peered inside the crate, she was astonished to see it was filled to the brim with dog food!

"Kami! How much does she eat!" She swore she heard him snort but as he turned to look at her, he had his stoic face, back on. Sakura frowned; causing herself to wince. The pain pricked her from the scab that formed vertically across the left side of her mouth, crossing beyond both bottom and top lip lines. Gaara witnessed this; yet said nothing as he reached for a can of dog food, which was, conveniently stacked on a shelf above the crate. Gaara went to the opposite side of the pantry, returning to Sakura with a first aid kit in hand.

" Hey, stop what you are doing at this moment and look at me."

" Sure is there anything you need me to-Don't move or speak. I would not want to get any in your mouth." he declared before sliding a glove, on his right hand.

Gaara squeezed a clear salve to his right index finger; gently he cupped her chin. He first tilted her head up, before applying it across her lips. Sakura could feel the hot sensation of a blush rise to her face as Gaara focused on her injury. His eyes; she noted did contain one emotion she was sure of..It was that of concern.

_' He's worried about me..?'_

" That should minimize the possibility of a scar but it is not guaranteed" His eyes were now overcast.

" ..Thank you.. You have no idea how much better it feels...What was that stuff anyway?"

" It is something I made.. It is comprised of various herbs and minerals I have procured. It works well on wounds"

" Would you be against showing me..how to recreate it, sometime?"

" I would not mind but, be forewarned. I learned everything I know presently through books. There will be a lot of trial and error" Sakura's eyes darted on the crimson haired teen, anxiety rising, feeling the need to help him. Unable to stay silent she finally asked:

"Hey.. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Gaara, without sparing a glance." It would be of great help if you got her water and food bowl up on the self." His jade eyes darted to the location of said items, he pointed them out before heading to what she assumed was the kitchen.

'_Is that really it?' _She asked herself, as the overwhelming feeling of uselessness settled in. She looked up, noticing the bowls were a little out of her reach. Looking around in the pantry, Sakura locates a metal gray three step stool to give her that extra bit of height she needed. She grabbed the bowls, making sure to fill up the one labeled as 'chow' with dry food before, shutting off the light to then exit the fully stocked pantry; sliding the door closed behind her. Turning around she found Yasha on her hind legs, pawing at the redhead's chest. Yasha stopped and hopped down, allowing Gaara to open her can of wet food. Sakura couldn't help but smile when the snow white dog spun in circles as she handed Gaara the bowl full of food, which he took to combine the wet to the dry.

"Hey! Is the tap water safe to drink?"

Gaara had just placed down the Kishu's bowl of food, before straightening up to answer her.

"It kitchen is just through there. "

"Thanks."

Gaara watched as Sakura disappeared behind the swinging doors, to fill up the last bowl with clear drinking water, only to return to place the water before Yasha. Sakura placed her water bowl beside Yasha, who was too busy munching on some grub to notice. The corner of Sakura's mouth twitched at the sight.

"Now, that we have her settled. What are you hungry for?"

Sakura glanced at Gaara, only to dart her eyes away, pretending to be deep in thought.

"Umm.. I'm not really hungry for anything." Gaara raised a 'brow' at her response.

"It's almost lunch time.. And you haven't eaten anything since yesterday morning."

"Has it really been that long?" she commented absentmindedly as she made her way to the clothed furniture next to the fireplace, ignoring Gaara's last statement.

"What's under here?"

Gaara's eyes narrowed, slightly. " A piano.." Gaara heard her gasp softly.

"Do you know how to play?" she asked, turning to him, suggestively tugging at the dust cover.

"As a matter of fact.. I do." Sakura's expression brightened until the redhead followed up by saying.

" I won't touch a single key.. Unless you eat something with me, right now."

Sakura felt the heat rise to her cheeks, as her eyes settled on Gaara; whose arms where currently crossed. The expression on his face, was null and void of any sign of him letting her have things go her own way. Sakura in turn, mimicked the boy before her. Crossing her arms like him before she narrowed her eyes back at him.

"Am I allowed to pick what I want to eat?"

"Always.."

"Anything..?"

Gaara's eyes visibly narrowed. "Nothing, does _not_ count."

Sakura sighed, giving the illusion that he got her beat, making him assume she was in a tight spot.

"Hmm.. You drive a hard bargain… In that case.. I choose.. Toast!"

Gaara blinked. "Toast _and_…"

The pinkette shook her head, effectively shaking her now dry pink hair.

"Just toast.. Please."

Gaara's eyes seemed to darken, his jaw was set in a line as he processed her request. Sakura swore she saw his jaw tense before seeing a smirk work its way across his features.

"..Toast. Got it. I will be right out."

Gaara made his way past the swinging kitchen doors, while making sure to close shut, the western- like counter top doors. Underneath which, were two tucked in, tall swivel stools.

"Need any help?" Sakura taunted, innocently. Receiving no response, Sakura decided to sit down on one of the two tall stools; resting her feet on the support bar attached below. By this time, Yasha, had already finished her food and was currently sniffing the air, before she hopped on the comfy gray couch, nuzzling her nose into a tan throw pillow as she laid awaiting for what happens next.

The aroma wafting in the air of the cabin smelled heavenly.

'_Man.. that smells incredible.. I wonder what he's up to.'_

Just as Sakura was about ask the redhead if he seriously needed assistance, the counter top doors open, as if a show was about to start, hinging on a mechanism that allowed them to stay open. Sakura was about to smile smugly before Gaara slid before her, a plate of delicious looking French toast, covered in powdered sugar, accompanied by a side of what smelled like warmed maple syrup in a small ceramic beaker. Lastly, he slid a mug of spiced cider to the right above her utensils. It all smelled like heaven.

Sakura was already digging in, finishing the first piece of toast out of three that Gaara had prepared for her before glancing up to look at him, he wore no expression on his face, but in his jade eyes, she could swear she saw a glint of smugness.

Sakura continued to stuff her face, accepting defeat but, not allowing herself to feel so down, as this was one of the best french toast breakfasts she has ever had.

After chewing and swallowing the last bite, she wiped her mouth to then timidly reach and touch the tea cup, finding it to be warmer compared to hot. She lifts it by the handle, inhaling the scent of cinnamon and other spices deeply; before blowing softly into the auburn liquid; taking a sip, only to melt at the flavor.

'_My goodness this is delicious!..'_

"How was your.. _toast_?" Sakura felt her ears heat up, her eyes still closed as she tried to identify each and every flavor in the tea. "It was.._alright._"

She heard a chuckle come from his direction, but, when she opened her eyes to look at him, he was already taking her dirty dishes to wash in the sink. The feeling of uselessness was overwhelming her once again.

"Are you sure..T-there isn't anything I can assist you with?" she asked, hopeful.

Gaara took a moment before responding. " You can remove the sheet from the piano. I will be joining you shortly" The sound of two feet hitting the floor and hastily making their way toward the piano managed to make the redhead's mouth twitch again.

Sakura made her way to the piano, passing the lounging Yasha on the way. The pinkette removed the sheet to reveal a clean black piano, with golden decorative engravings in the form of vines encrusted on the edges. She lifted the keylid, her eyes widening at the pure ivory keys.

"I-is this..real ivory?" She asked no one in particular as she caressed the keys.

"Yes, it is."

Suddenly, Sakura felt something cold press against the back of her neck causing her to shriek. Sakura tore her eyes away from the piano keys to look at the redhead who had since stepped out of the kitchen to join her with what looked to be an ice pack in hand.

"Here. This will help with your recovery." He pressed the paper towel wrapped ice pack against her left eye, which from what she remembered the doctor telling her, was in the worst shape compared to her right. Sakura felt downcast thinking about it.

"Fifteen minutes on, fifteen minutes off. Understood?"

"It looks that bad..doesn't it." she tenderly touched her face before locking eyes with her crimson haired caregiver.

Gaara only stared at her. They locked eyes momentarily, before she felt a hand against her cheek. Sakura gasped feeling his larger hand against her skin, she wondered why his fingers trembled as he touched her bruised cheek.

"G..Gaara?"

He dropped his hand, as if burned; breaking eye contact. The tense atmosphere was palpable. She couldn't shake off a vast lingering darkness she witnessed in his stare. " It will take every bit of two weeks, for your bruising to completely disappear."

"I'm sorry…"

Gaara brought his attention to her once more, his stare on her was incredulous. "Why are you apologizing?"

Sakura cleared her throat. "I'm sorry..but..Isn't poaching animals for ivory..illegal?"

Gaara blinked in realization_.'She's trying to change the subject..'_

Respecting her wishes, Gaara approached the piano, opening the top, before answering. "It is..but this is a very old piano."

Gaara took his seat at the duet bench that he rolled from under the piano, placing his feet at the lyre pedals. Playing a couple of keys, before cracking his knuckles in preparation as he began to play a melody.

Sakura was instantly enveloped in a trance, as Gaara's fingers hit each key with purpose and such poise. The timing and tones of each note, made goosebumps appear all over her skin.

"What is the name of this piece?" she whispered, dreading that she might have broken his concentration.

"Somnus.. Dreaming of the Dawn." he answered, not skipping one note.

"It truly is beautiful.."

Gaara only continued to play for his audience, trying his best in answering any sudden inquiries she threw at him, all the while, never skipping or messing up a note.

" You were the one playing that day.. On stage, weren't you?.. The mysterious violinist.."

Gaara finished the melody, before looking at the still recovering pinkette.

" You are correct."

"Tell me if I'm wrong.. But you also played Clair de Lune.. "

Gaara only nodded as he searched his memory for another melody.

" I don't understand.. Why didn't Kankuro and Ms. Temari tell me, about you?"

" They were under orders."

Sakura raised her brow. "Under _whose_ orders."

Gaara mentally berated himself, now glancing at this girl from his peripheral vision.

_'Affable girl...'_

He ignored her line of questioning and began to play Inochi No Namae. " Do you know this one?"

He stopped playing and turned away from the piano keys when he didn't hear a response to look at Sakura, who looked to be going through some internal conflict.

"Gaara..were you playing music.. That..night?"

At that, Gaara slowly adapted the tune and melody, seamlessly playing the moonlight sonata. He'd only pressed those iconic first three notes once before a slender cold hands pinned his right hand on those very keys. Gaara only stared at their conjoined hands.

"D-don't..Play that.." Gaara rose his jade eyes and settled them on her trembling emerald ones.

"P-please.." Her voice trembled, the fear dripped off every word. Gaara couldn't look away, but settled on a firm set jaw as he bit his tongue.

"I-i'm sorry..I-**Enough**. I know what you've been through, was traumatizing. I will never fully understand what you've had to withstand. You should have stayed home, instead of going back to school that day, Sakura. I would have thought someone who wants to be in the medical profession would know, at least, that much. "

Sakura was taken aback "How do you know about that?"

"Temari raves about you." that comment managed to make her smile.

"You are being too hard on yourself. None of this is your fault. So stop apologizing so much. "

Sakura's eyes watered with unshed tears. " I just can't help.. Trying to piece together what exactly happened to me that night…"

Gaara's eyes widen. "No one..has told you in..detail?"

It was Sakura's turn to looked shocked. "..You know..don't you?"

Gaara glanced at her trembling fingers, placed above his hands, still placed upon the piano keys.

"G-Gaara..how do you know?"

"I never said I knew."

"T-true.. But that expression the flitted through your features.."

_'Expression?'_

"You shouldn't try to read my expression. For that moment, I dreaded you ..piecing those memories in your head. It would be best to leave them in that blur."

"No.. I think that's unacceptable." Her fingers flexed on his hand, cementing her conviction.

"Well..? Elaborate."

Sakura removed her hands from Gaara's and placed them on her lap.

"Kami forbid.. I am at an orchestra.. And they play the Moonlight sonata..I get triggered or have a flashback episode in the middle of the performance, I just start screaming and crying uncontrollably. Kami forbid, I have a crippling fear of entering libraries, or seeing lockers, wearing skirts or drinking from a water bottle that was out of sight for a couple of seconds. I can't bare to have my incident rule over my life. I would like to know what happened to me, to know who might have committed this. I want to conquer this fear.. The timidness I have let grow inside me for long enough! I want these kami be damned bruises and injuries to disappear so that I can feel.. Like my body belongs to me again." by the end, Sakura had two tear streams, running down her face, as she stared at her savior.

Gaara raised a hand with full intention of wiping away her tears, but instead settled with resting his larger hand on the top of her pink haired head.

"You're right. I am truly sorry for attempting to play that song. I will never play it, unless if requested by you."

Sakura managed to crack an appreciative smile toward him. "Thank you.." she whispered softly, before muffling a yawn behind her right hand.

"You've exerted yourself. You should rest."

Sakura yawned again, but a little louder. " I don't know where this tiredness came from.."

Her eyelids suddenly felt heavier, so did her head. By this time, Sakura had her head resting on the redhead's shoulder.

"Gaara.."

"Yes, Sakura."

"It was the tea..wasn't it.."

"Hush and sleep. I'll make sure to get you into bed."

She fought to keep her heavy eyelids open and her blush down. " I don't want to.. I've..been having nightmares."

"What can you remember from your nightmares..?"

Sakura readjusted her head, only to almost lose consciousness. Nearly falling backward off of the duet chair. Gaara easily caught her and rested her back against his chest, where there was more support.

"Two voices...and the gleam..but I can't tell..what is catching the light.. It.. was...so...dark.."

By the end of the sentence Sakura fell into a deep sleep against him, and in return he wasted no time in picking her up, bridal style.

"Yasha..open her door." he mumbled quietly enough for her to hear, but soft enough as to not wake the rosette haired teen in his arms. He lifted her effortlessly, making sure to cradle her comfortably before ascending the stairs. Yasha had since opened the door and rested by the foot of her bed. Gaara slowly laid the girl down, covering her with a warm blanket before tucking some of her long pink strands behind her right ear as he observed her.

_'I do not scare her..'_

_**'Cra tuach'd ghuf fru un fryd oui yna..**_' Gaara looked to be in pain.

'_..She could be different..'_

_**'Ryc drana paah yhouha fru fyc tevvanahd, yvdan maynhehk ypuid ic?'**_

Gaara felt like a husk of some rotten, poisonous fruit as the voice taking refuge in his head, crackles mirthlessly. Gaara ignores the pain he feels and only stares at the pinkette before raising an outstretched hand to Yasha.

"I will return later. Keep watch over her."

Particles begin to swim in the air, and embed themselves in the milky white eye, surrounded by red fur. The milky white eye become golden in color, the sclera of the eye are black and yellow iris and pupil takes the shape of a black four pointed star with four black dots around it. Yasha shows no discomfort during the process as shown by her wagging tail.

Gaara proceeded to leave the room, momentarily before going into his room to retrieve an AM/FM radio, switching it on to a random station before leaving her room, making sure to close the door behind him. He then entered his room, changing his clothes to a more appropriate set for the surrounding geography. He hid is crimson locks by tying a tan bandanna behind his neck, to hide his tattoo, he picked up a straw coolie hat that only left the lower half of his face exposed to any passerby. He wore a black and white yukata with a matching gray pair of pants. He slid his feet into some tabi shoes with rubber soles and made toward the foyer of the cabin. Turning to face the inside again, closing his right eye shut and placing his index and middle finger against his lid, he saw from a low point of view, Sakura's room. Yasha stood on all four and looked at the sleeping occupant. Gaara raised his hand, palm faced up as particles in the air swirled into a sphere, only to break off into smaller spheres and scatter to every corner of the cabin. Satisfied with the surveillance, Gaara leaves the cabin, to attend to daily duties.

Two hours have passed and the sound of music lulled Sakura awake. She was currently looking at the drawn curtains of her room, noting the placement of the sun in the sky.

_'I..didn't have a nightmare this time...'_

Sakura glanced around the room for any sign of Yasha. Her heart skipped a beat when she noticed the door to her room open to a dark cabin. The soft singing of Mariya Takeuchi singing Plastic Love eased the anxiety that she suddenly felt.

"Yasha?"

Almost immediately she heard the iconic sound of long nailed paws tap rhythmically against the wooden flooring. Sakura managed to smile as Yasha appeared from the darkness, with something in her mouth.

"Whatcha got there?" said dog brought what looked to be something wrapped in cloth with a note attached to it. Yasha trotted toward the pinkette, placing the item on the empty spot next to where she sat on the bed. Sakura's eyes widened some at the loud creek that resounded from the bed, from the weight of the clothed, whatever Yasha had carried to her. Sakura took the note and opened it, her eyes glossed over three small individual flowers before reading the note.

_ Gomen-nasai. Haruno-san. I hope you slept well._

_'The tea! He's going to have to tell me that recipe. I can't remember the last time I've felt so rested.'_

Enclosed in the note are three flowers. The pink one is known as Momo (peach) the meaning of which translates to a fascinating personality. The second is a Kinmokusei, or Orange Osmanthus. Its meaning is Truth or Noble one. Lastly, Kiku, or Chrysanthemum which represents purity and trust.

Sakura only smiled as she smelled each flower, looking from the note to the clothed package, Sakura undid the tie, her smile widening as she saw they were textbooks from her school. The rosee hair colored teen, patted and scratched at the scruff of Yasha. "Thank you for bringing these to me."

Sakura got up from her seat on the bed, heading to the window to admire the nature all around but as made her way there, she witness Gaara with a tan bandana hiding his locks, chopping wood.

_'I guess the fireplace was running low'_

She can see the sweat drenched his shirt from rigorously chopping the wood. She was in a trance, unable to look away until a bark, broke her concentration to look at the source of said bark. Yasha, who sped off into the darkness of the cabin. Sakura resituated herself by the window, watching the crimson haired boy who selflessly carried her to safety, remove his sweat drenched shirt to use as a rag for his forehead.

Sakura gasped as his bare back is revealed to be marred with four large dark colored gashes, squinting, see can make out smaller ones that littered around his skin. When he turned around, his chest had only one, right above his heart. It all strangely matched the dark rings around his eyes.

_' What..did that to him. ?'_

Sakura thought as she couldn't help the heat that rose from her cheeks, as he paused what he was doing to take a swig from his canteen to then proceed in pouring some on his head and face.

_'It..must be really hot outside..'_ Sakura thought as she herself seemed to feel the heat outside as she began to fan herself but, not from the heat outside.

From Sakura's stance at the window, she saw Yasha run up to Gaara, hopping on him, licking some of the water running down from his face. Sakura leaned closer to glass of the window, unaware that she was solely responsible for the mystifying of it, as her breathing became more and more labored as Gaara turned, revealing his bare scarred chest for her to see again. She was in the middle of marveling at his tone and well sculpted abdominal area until he locked eyes with her. Sakura shrieked and lowered herself beneath the window sill, face crimson from embarrassment.

_'That's just great! He must think I'm some kind of ero pervert or something!'_

Sakura tried as she might to close the window curtain without being seen. Once she thought the coast was clear, she closed the door to her room, locking it as to not let Yasha inside and proceeded to lift her textbooks to the desk that was placed behind the door the room but not before dusting it off with her hands before clapping the dust off her nimble digits. Sakura looked around the room, locating a closet she never opened, opening it to find decor and a table lamp. Sakura smiled as she picked up the lamp, placing it on the desk, only to realize it needed batteries, so again, Sakura ventured in the closet to see if she could find some batteries. She checked everything, she found musical instruments, board games, what seemed to be rusted weapons, but no batteries. She sighed and unlocked her door, not looking forward in coming face to face with the guy she was just ogling.

She stepped out of the room, and leaned on the railing of the balcony, becoming slightly transfixed at the currently active fireplace.

"Sakura..did you need something?"

Sakura released a breath she didn't know she was holding in, and turned while asking.

"Do you happen to h..have..any….b-b-b…batteries?" she managed to squeak out as the one she was ogling before was now only clad in a towel. Seeing him so close, she was shocked to see thin faint black scars littered his otherwise, god-like physique. Sakura shook her mind clear and looked behind her to see steam coming out of the bathroom, connecting the dots, she assumed he must of just came out of the shower.

"There should be some in that closet in the room you're occupying."

Sakura, with difficulty, tore her eyes away, again, and covered her eyes. "OKAYTHANKS!"

She ran back into her room, closing the door behind her and resting her back against the now closed door.

_'Does he have no decency!?'_ Sakura began to think, but frowned at the thought. _' How was he supposed to know I would be standing there when he got out..'_

Sakura felt guilty at how she ended their interaction, momentarily, before making her way into the closet again and looking straight up, surprised to see a high ceiling paired with high shelves.

_'How am I supposed to..?'_

**Knock, Knock, Knock**

Sakura slightly panicked and tried to calm the blush that threatened to come forth, from her stupidity earlier.

"C-come in!.. I'm in the closet!"

Sakura didn't bother turning around, still staring at the tall shelves.

"I forgot to mention, It would be unreachable for you." Sakura turned to look at him, only to thank Kami mentally that he was fully dressed in a burgundy shirt and gray sweats.

"It's okay.. How were you able to put things up here?"

"I climbed."

Sakura looked at him incredulously. " Climbed?! Did you ever fall, or knock a shelf loose?"

Gaara only shook his head. "Never, my uncle built this cabin. He was a true craftsman."

"Where is your uncle now?" Gaara's hands flexed by his sides. "Away."

Sakura felt like she hit a conversational wall and decided to drop the matter and began to climb the shelves, finding Gaara true to his words, they were sturdy.

"Allow me to get them. You might injure yourself."

"I'll be fine. I'm almost to the top!" Gaara watched below, warily as she reached the top, looking around, trying to locate the batteries only to successfully locate said batteries, but on the opposite side of the closet. Seeing as all the shelves were adjacent to the ones she climbed on, she gripped tightly to the top shelf, attempting to shimmy to the other side.

_'I think I've bitten off more than I can chew..'_

Sakura didn't anticipate her hands becoming slick with sweat, or the burning sensation emanating from her breast bone, sparking and flaring through her chest and arms.

"I-i can't hold on!" Sakura felt her grip slip from her hands, she tightly closed her eyes to brace for impact, but felt none. What she did feel momentarily was a grainy substance, before feeling herself land in open arms. Sakura opened her eyes to see Gaara's stern jade eyes staring back into her emerald ones, they stared at each other for a moment, until Gaara narrowed his eyes on her.

"I-I know..I know. I should have let you get it.. I'm really sorry for being a hassl-**Stop**." Sakura covered her mouth as Gaara cut her off.

"You are an Aries, no? The ram.. A child of Mars. I mean, I don't believe in that horoscope crap, but I do believe that certain people, depending on their astrological mark, act accordingly. So.. excuse me for interrupting or being so forward, but why are you so timid?"

Sakura blushed at the inquiry. "How do you know my birth sign?"

"I've read your hospital record." Sakura's jaw dropped; she felt the heat from her cheeks drain and re-flow to her ears, in anger. Gaara's eyes actually widened at the slip of the tongue.

"You.**.what**?"

'...Interesting. Am I sensing hostility?'

Sakura wiggles free from Gaara's bridal style hold, and faces him, hands clenched into fists.

"So the hospital allowed you to violate my HIPPA rights?!" Gaara felt heat surface on the back of his neck.

"Well.. Your doctor, didn't seem to mind after I let my intentions be known."

"Oh!...OH! So I guess that makes everything okay then! She knows this can make her hospital liable for any lawsuit, or the revocation of her license, plus jail time for you! How could she be so irresponsible! If it had been any other person, she would be on the street!"

Gaara could only blink. " I take it your career choice would have you spend a lot of your time in hospitals?"

"You bet your ass! I can't believe this!" Sakura was hyperventilating before her stomach began to growl.

"Tsunade gave me what I needed to know, because I was investigating."

"So you lied to me? You do know exactly what happened to me."

Gaara stayed silent.

Sakura only shrugged. " Why are you investigating?"

"I have nothing better to do." Sakura's anger dwindled immensely, but resurfaced, slightly.

"What do you mean you have nothing better to do?..Don't you go to school? Are you going to tell me what my medical report said?"

Gaara only shook his head and headed out of the closet.

"Wait..Gaara!" He stopped by the open door, and leaned into her view.

"Why not? What did you do before..? I mean you know how to play music, which tells me you have learned something."

"I don't want to be the one to reveal that to you Sakura. I am sorry but I am heading downstairs to get dinner ready. Join me if you'd like." Gaara was about to head out the door before he felt a slender hand wrapped around his wrist, which was currently resting on the door knob.

" That isn't fair.. You know so much about me. You are going out of your way to help me, a complete stranger. You might know my blood type and birthday, but you don't really know me and I don't really know you. So.. I ask you to reconsider. I..I want to get to know you too."

Gaara looked from the hand firmly holding his wrist to the bruised healing face of the girl whose hand it belongs to. It felt like they were stuck like that forever. Gaara still processing her request.

"I'll think about it.. Dinner should be ready in 45. I'll send Yasha to come get you."

With that Sakura let go of his wrist, recalling the electricity she felt when holding him still and wondered if he felt it too as he closed the door, effectively ending the connection.

She plopped down on the wooden desk chair, starry eyed before the sting of reality sunk in. She found him interesting, mysterious and highly attractive. He looked to be twenty years old, lean yet fit.

_' That man has a jawline for days...Damn stupid hormones..'_

She was very aware of what effect the youngest Sabaku sibling was having on her. It was almost too familiar but also refreshingly new.

_' I don't know a damn thing about him in comparison.'_

She turned to tuck her legs under the table, scooting the chair under the desk more and more until she was at a comfortable distance.

_' What should I do first?'_

Sakura rummaged through her book bag for each related composition notebook.

Mathematics, Social studies, Japanese, science, and English. Other subjects include Physical education, Music, Art, and Moral studies.

_' Moral studies it is..'_

Sakura looked at a syllabus and saw what chapter and page her assignments will be on and began reading.

_'Moral nihilism (also known as ethical nihilism) is the meta-ethical view that nothing is morally right or wrong. Moral nihilism is distinct from moral relativism, which allows for actions wrong relative to a particular culture or individual. Hmm..'_

_'An ethical dilemma or ethical paradox is a decision-making problem between two possible moral imperatives, neither of which is unambiguously acceptable or preferable. The complexity arises out of the situational conflict in which obeying one would result in transgressing another."_

Sakura couldn't help but feel that what she was reading was the universe's way of making her think of the crimson haired boy, currently cooking in the kitchen.

_'I hope he decides to tell me more about him..Temari didn't want us to judge him.'_

The pinkette was gnawing on the end of her pen while getting too lost in her thoughts.

_'Ugh! I'm not getting anywhere!..'_

Sakura scooted out from the desk, and began pacing restlessly in the room, eyes shut, eyebrows furrowed.

_'I need something to do.. Hmm'_

Sakura thought long and hard, gnawing on her fingernails, thinking of anything, anything to give her reprieve in thinking about the crimson haired enigma, downstairs, currently cooking their equally unknown dinner for tonight. In times like this, she would strum on her red wooden guitar at home. Her eyes suddenly opened, in remembering seeing a guitar in the closet of this room. She hesitantly opened the door, and looked up at the intimidatingly high ceiling again, not looking forward to the high climb, if it was one.

_'If it's higher than the 8th shelf, I give up'_

Sakura rubs her palms against her clothes, making sure they weren't slick and began the climb, making sure to look harder and maybe move things around. In her climb she caught sight of some crafting tool and puppet parts. She was passing the 6th shelf when she caught sight of a dusty guitar case.

_'One for Sakura!'_

She cheerfully grabbed the handle, before searching for a strap. Finding none, she looked around for any type of twine or cloth to wrap it securely on her back for the climb back down. Off into the corner, closest to the closet door was a bundle of what looked like rope. Sakura momentarily set down the guitar, making sure to keep it in sight to check it out. As she got closer, what she thought was rope were chains, they were thin and flexible enough, she believed she could fashion something out of them. When pulling at the chain pile to untangle, Sakura noticed she was unraveling something covered in cloth. As she got to the end, she came to an impasse. It was a book, or should she saw, a photo album; but it was locked with a very particular key. Sakura stared at the heavy duty lock, that must've added at least an extra pound or two to the album.

_'I wonder who was trying to who out of this ._.'

The key hole was reminiscent of a jointed exclamation point. Her curiosity got the best of her,so with the opposite end of the chain, she lowered the locked item to the closet floor; she made sure to wipe her hands free of slickness before reaching, once again for the guitar case, chaining the instrument across her, securely, using the rest of the chain. She slowly, yet, carefully climbed down, safely making it back on solid ground. First, unchaining the guitar case off her person before resting it against her bed. She went back to pick up the locked book.

_'I..I need to know what you're about..'_

Sakura examined the book, and only saw the symbol of what looked to be an hourglass the a thin rectangle hovering above it. She ran nimble finger over the mark before removing the last bit of chain, only to hide said book in her duffel. Doing her best in collecting the chain before climbing back up, replacing it as best she could to look undisturbed; she hope off the second shelf feeling good about herself, before quietly closing the closet door before tending to the guitar case. She smiled gleefully, excited to lay her hands on a guitar. Unclasping the locks on the sides, she opens the case to reveal a deep blue guitar with engravings of fireworks carved into the wood. As she lifted the guitar by its neck she felt an engraving, lifting it into view, the words "Matsuri ~ ####ara" but the first four letters seemed worn away, sanded smooth off the wood. Sakura found it peculiar, but nonetheless, strum some cords, tuning it to her liking before warming up her digits.

_'It's been a long time..'_ but she played like she never stopped and even began to sing.

Gaara had just pulled out the fish to rest, and was about to send Yasha to get Sakura, when his ears twitched at the sound of a guitar being strummed. Yasha was already standing outside of Sakura's room when Gaara arrived to hear her sing.

_Is your favorite color blue?_

_Do you always tell the truth?_

_Do you believe in outer-space?_

_Now I'm learning you_

Gaara knew it was against her privacy, but every part of him wanted to watch her, committing this crime. So he knelt and peered through the keyhole, and there she was. Eyes closed, enthralled into the lyrics and melody; no doubt.

_'Sasori would kill me if he found out..someone played **their** guitar'_

_Did someone take a portion of your heart?_

_Now I'm learning you_

_' Is she..singing ..about me?'_

_And if you don't mind_

_Can you tell me_

His eyes remained transfixed on her soft, light vocals. Her pronunciation and delivery made the tip of his ears feel hot to the touch.

_All your hopes and fears_

_And everything that you believe in_

_Would you make a difference in the world_

_I'd love for you to take me to a deeper conversation_

_Only you can make me_

Gaara gripped at the area above his heart.

_' Why.. can't I bare to think of you never looking at me the same again..'_

'_**Oui yna y suhcdan.. zicd mega sa..'**_

Gaara winced, gripping the hair on the top of his head, his eyes clenched shut, teeth grinding against each other.

'_Silence, you!'_

Dark shrieking laughter bellowed back.

_I've let my guard down for you_

_And in time you will too_

'_... That..will never happen.'_

_Does your name rhyme with mine?_

She ended singing softly with a smile that gave him the impression of relief. The image of her pink tresses framing her face, eyes closed in concentration, the soft melancholy of her voice, was going to be hard to forget. His admiration was short lived when Yasha, again, opened her door with the use of her teeth.

"Arf, woof"

Gaara had time to soundlessly make his way back down the stairs and into the kitchen without getting caught meanwhile Sakura was pulled back into reality by the sound of Yasha and the smell of something delicious.

" I guess dinner is done.."

Sakura rests the guitar back in its case before, following after the nearly all white dog to the round six chaired table she witnessed earlier. The glow of the fire place dimly lit the room, but the table was better lit with the three candles in the center of it, dancing with the darkness.

" Sorry for the darkness. The generator blew a part that I'm currently still trying to fix. I hope you like rainbow trout with mixed vegetables."

Sakura stood behind her seat, watching as Gaara placed each plate on opposite sides of the table. She pulled out her seat and sat down before scooting her seat under the table as Gaara poured them what looked to be tea.

" This looks and smells amazing, Thank you"

She took her napkin and placed it on her lap before saying a small prayer; proceeding to dig in.

The fish was flakey and delicious and the veggies were crisp and buttery.

_' Kami!..what is he doing to me?'_

She was brought out of her mental stupor at the sound of Gaara cutting in and inhaling his dinner. Sakura looked on, eyes semi wide. _' He eats like he's pressed for time.'_

Before she knew it, he was already done when she was only half way in.

"Kami..Did you even enjoy the meal? I've only seen Naruto eat like that, and it was ramen."

"Who is Naruto?"

Sakura looked up from her plate to look at Gaara, who was looking at her intently, expressionless.

"Naruto is my friend from High School."

"How long have you known him?"

Sakura looked pensive. " I want to say..maybe since I was around ten years old is when I met Naruto and.. Yeah, I was ten."

"Naruto and…? It sounded like you wanted to say someone else."

Sakura sighed and tucked some of her pink strands behind her right ear. " I did, but I don't really want to talk about it."

Her eyes darted to her dish, taking another bite, she decided to look up once more to see Gaara still staring at her intently, the candle light made him look otherworldly, the scene seemed oddly romantic.

" I don't want to pry but, I am curious. Is it another guy?" Sakura could feel the heat rise to her face.

" I'm curious too.." she added, narrowing her eyes.

"I bet you are."

"Excuse me?" Sakura raised a slim pink brow in question as her cheek turned the lightest hue of pink.

" Well, I am a complete stranger to you. From what you asked earlier, you've been wondering why my siblings never mentioned they had another brother. Am I right?"

Sakura placed down her eating utensils and pushed her empty plate to the side.

"That and.. Who put them under orders?"

Gaara's 'eyebrows' narrowed momentarily. " My uncle."

"Same one who built this cabin? " Gaara nodded.

"Is he still alive?"

"No. He isn't."

' Then why tell me he's away?' she thought, but didn't voice.

" I'm sorry for your loss. May I ask, why did your uncle give Temari and Kankuro those orders?" The corner of Gaara's mouth twitched. " Let's just say I was a troublesome child. I was always getting into fights. I nearly killed someone, once."

Gaara rested his chin on his closed fist as he rested his right elbow on the table. He analyzed Sakura's expression, seeing if she bought the information he was telling her. He noted that she seemed at the very least, intrigued.

"Why did you almost kill someone?"

"He was running his mouth, and I wanted to see if he could back up his claims." Sakura chuckled at this Gaara raised a brow.

"I remember.. When I was around the age of twelve, there were these kids that were making fun of my forehead. I yelled and hollered, I even chased them down and once I caught them. I pummeled them."

Now it was Gaara, who was intrigued. "What followed?"

Sakura looked at Gaara, and wrung her fingers. "I took them to their mom's house, to explain to her what happened. They were trying to lie, but the mother knew, just by their manners, they were lying and punished them accordingly."

Gaara raised a 'brow'. " What's the moral of this story?"

Sakura scooted the chair out from under the table and stood, resting her right open hand on the wooden table.

" Don't lie to me. I won't be asking or telling you anything else tonight, until I know for sure you are telling me your truth."

Gaara's expression momentarily switched to one of bewilderment, before turning stoic.

"Thank you for the dinner and the flowers but, If you want me to trust you. You are going to have to trust me too." With that Sakura bowed and headed up the stairs to continue her school work, and closed the door behind her, leaving a stunned and exacerbated Gaara behind.

'_**Ev oui damm ran. Ra femm gemm ran.'**_

'_That has always been clear… I do not need you to remind me'_

The voice only laughed in response. Gaara got up from his seat and cleared the table, taking the dirty dishes to the kitchen and washing them.

"_You have to trust me too.."_

'_How am I going to do that without compromising her safety.'_

Gaara had since finished cleaning up around the kitchen and was currently sitting in front of the piano, lifting the key guard before beginning to play Dearly beloved to clear his mind.

He was too focused on hitting the right keys to hear a door open then close, or the hushed footsteps which followed. Gaara's dark rimmed eyes stayed closed, but his ears were ever vigilant and his nose was keen on her scent already.

" You were right. I was lying to you.." he added whilst never stopping the melody.

" I-I.. don't want to distract you while you play.." he heard her whispered reply.

" It is hard to knock me off focus. I want to apologize. Not because I have lied, but because I am under orders to not tell anyone, anything about me. Especially, any truth."

"But why..?"

"Because.. It will endanger anyone who knows."

"So..Temari and Kankuro are in danger?"

Gaara shook his head. "They don't know enough. I distance myself from them on purpose, so that I don't have to explain where I've been."

"That sounds painful, forcing yourself away from family who cares. I can't imagine what you are going through."

Gaara snickered and momentarily stopped the melody. " I never looked at it like that before.. "

"How did you look at it?"

" I thought I was protecting them."

"From who? Your uncle?"

_'From myself..'_ Gaara thought to himself as his fingers resumed to dance on the keys.

"From anyone."

"I see.. But do _they_ know that?"

Gaara stopped again to look into the bruised face of Sakura, analyzing her.

"Why are you so interested?"

"Well.." Sakura rubbed the back of her neck. " Your siblings were there for me. So much in fact, my parents consider them a part of our family."

"You want to consider me part of your family?"

Sakura's face was now crimson. " N-no!..I-I mean.."

Sakura was trying to convey her feelings into words, at the mention of the word no, she noticed a split second look of hurt in Gaara's eyes but as quick as she was to see it, it was gone.

"Trust me..it's for the best." he added smoothly as he continued the melody once more.

"You've misunderstood. I didn't mean no, as in no I don't want you to be part of my family. I-I consider you different from family."

'_Different from family..what the hell is that supposed to mean?'_

Gaara was just about to ask her what she meant when she interjected with another question.

"May I ask..How long have you been away from them?"

"Every bit of three years.."

"I imagine I can't ask what you were up to during that time."

"That is correct."

Gaara felt Sakura approach to his right, he slowly brought the melody to completion, and turned to look at her again.

"May I sit next to you." Gaara nodded and re-positioned himself on the leftmost edge of the duet bench. Once the pinkette was situated, she pressed one piano key, and couldn't help but smile, Gaara watched on, unable to ignore her expression.

"I am glad you've shared with me, but I think it is only fair that you tell me at the very least, your birthday, height, weight, and blood type since you know mine." She was now openly smiling at him, he couldn't understand why, but her smile was starting to make his palms sweat.

'_What is wrong with me..?_'

"I was born January 19th. I am seventeen, I'm 6'1 and I weigh 186 and my blood type is AB."

"Ahh, A Capricorn. What are some of your favorite foods?"

Gaara thought for a minute. " Ehh.. I rather not share that information."

Sakura whined. "Aw come on! I'll tell you mine. I love syrup coated anko dumplings and umeboshi. I'm not a huge lover of anything spicy."

Gaara ruffled his hair before answering. " Salted tongue and gizzard. I don't enjoy yokan or marron glace."

"I take it you like spicy food too."

"I enjoy the flavor on occasion."

"You seem like a guy who likes savory things."

"And you seem like a girl you might be trying to achieve diabetes."

"Hey!" she playfully shoved his shoulder, laughing. " I like what I like, just like you like what you want to like. I'm not judging you for your choice in raising your risk for a heart attack."

"I think you have that wrong, it's proven that those who eat more spicy foods, eat less salt, and have lower blood pressure, potentially reducing the risk of heart attack and stroke."

Sakura had since stopped laughing at stared at Gaara, in shock.

"Where did you read that?"

" A journal about hypertension."

Sakura swore her heart was going to bust out of her chest. Gaara was knowledgeable! He wasn't willfully ignorant.

"Did I say something wrong?" Gaara was now watching her from the corner of his eye.

"Nonononono Not at all, I'm was just..taken aback a bit. Do you consider yourself an academic?"

"I consider myself a lot of things, but not that. I've just stumbled upon a lot of informative reading material."

"But you choose to read them?"

"I do. Knowledge can only benefit the mind, as long as it is not useless information."

"Oh my.. I believe in the same thing!"

"To be completely honest with you.. I haven't been around a lot of I've had endless time to read many, many books."

"What was one book that you couldn't put down?"

Gaara pondered for a moment. " I had a book about cacti, that I really enjoyed flipping through."

Sakura smiled. " How come? What about it was so intriguing?"

"Well, There are 1,500 to 1,800 species of cacti. Each species for the most part fall into one of two core cacti categories, these being opuntias or cactoids."

"Woah. I never knew that, has this interest inspired you to cultivate or care for some on your own?"

"It has and.." Gaara stands and looks out the window, to the positioning of the sun in the sky. "In a matter of fact.. Come with me." He subconsciously takes her hand and leads her away from the duet bench and toward the stairs.

"Where are we going?"

"To my room. I have some things I would like you to see." Sakura blushed at that, and subconsciously squeezed his hand which made him glance at their joined hands. As they made it to the top step; Gaara released her hand to fish for something in his right pocket, much to Sakura's disappointment.

Gaara placed what Sakura assumed was a key and unlocked his door.

"Is this room is the only room that locks from the outside?"

Gaara nodded. "This used to be my uncle's room but I've commandeered it."

"How come?" Gaara pushed the door open, and flipped on the lights, then gestured to Sakura to go in. "Come see for yourself."

Sakura walked through the open door way and instantly became astonished. "This room is huge! "

Upon entering, Sakura's observant emerald eyes raked over the red sheet covered bed on the left side of the room. The color matching that of their occupant. On the farthest most side was a ceiling high bookcase, full of all sorts of books. Sakura was running her fingers across the spines, reading, until she found a book that caught her eye.

"_Oooh_, There is such a range of books here! From an atlas to the human body, to gardening!"

Sakura was too involved in reading the various titles to notice Gaara watched her from afar. Admiring the various expressions she made when she turned to him to point out another book, he knew he had.

"You can always borrow a book from here. I trust that you will care for them."

Sakura turned and smiled brightly at Gaara whose voice got caught in his throat, not expecting her to smile so innocently, so joyous toward him. Before Gaara even had the chance to divulge into what he was feeling, Sakura had already approached him; enveloping him in a tight embrace.

"Thank you, Gaara. This means so much to me!"

Gaara absentmindedly wrapped his arms around her carefully, returning the embrace, before he knew what was happening, his eyes slid closed as he was getting lost in her scent. Sakura had since closed her eyes to listen more closely to his fluttering heart. Red faced, Sakura lifted her head to look at the boy she hugged for way longer than anticipated. The action made Gaara open his eyes only for his jade eyes to lock onto her emerald ones.

They stayed staring at each other for a moment before a whine and bark broke their focus. Gaara dropped his hands as they both turn their head to see Yasha by the doorway, Gaara was the first to speak.

"I guess she's hungry again. I'll go feed her. Feel free to look around, I'll be back shortly." With that he left the room, not giving Sakura much time to speak.

_'..D-did..could that have..been our first kiss?!'_ Sakura's face went beet red at the thought.

_'I can't..I can't let that happen. I vowed I wouldn't fall for someone again, especially after..'_

Sakura shook her head to clear her mind. She knew it wouldn't do her well to get caught up in past negative experiences. Instead, she was going to explore this room some more. Sakura looked around for a ladder to get a closer look to the books on the higher levels of the book case but found none.

_'I wonder how Gaara reaches those books.'_

She placed her hand on a ledge, seemingly, getting a good grip on it. She was about to test to see if they book case was climbable, but stopped as her hand slipped, a grainy texture embedded lightly into her fingers. She brought her hand closer to get a better look.

_'What is this..sawdust.?'_ She rubbed it the foreign grainy substance between her fingers.

_'That's strange..It kind of feels like sand to me.'_

Sakura turned to face the main entrance way to the room only to see Gaara standing there, out of breath.

"Wow, that was quick. Is everything okay? You seem winded."

"I'm fine. Find anything of interest."

"Well.." Sakura started, before casting a glance to out of reach books. " I was wondering how to get to those books up there. I honestly was about to climb this bookcase, but then my hand slipped. Come look."

Gaara made his way toward her, albeit, calmly. "What is it?"

"I think you might have termites or something. I found this grainy stuff on the edge of each shelf of this bookcase."

"Ah.. I see. Well if you follow me, you'll see where it came from." Sakura blinked, yet followed Gaara to two curtain covered double doors, where she believed to have been swung them open, revealing a balcony overlooking everything she could only partially see from her room window. Her eyes grew wide at the pond, with the perfect reflection of the crescent moon out. She turned her eyes up to the stars, smiling as she witnessed one or two streak by.

"This is incredible.."

"Have a seat. Just be careful not to trip over that."

"Over what..?..._woah_!" Sakura's eyes gleam and glitter at the concrete garden displaying twelve different kinds of cacti. She can tell by the flourish, that Gaara was talking very good care of them.

" I used to have them placed on the bookcase. Above the soil, I have sand to keep them cool. My method seems to be working pretty well."

"They are lovely Gaara. You've done such a great job caring for these."

"Thank you, but they aren't difficult to care for."

Gaara was watching as she bent down to analyze each plant, that smile she adorned only become more and more captivating.

"Pick one. I'll let you keep it when you leave."

"R-really?..Oh but, I couldn't do that-Just pick one. It's alright."

Sakura grinned as she looked around for one that caught her eye. Her eye was caught by a smaller cati, it was near the bottom of the others but, this one was the only one that had a tightly wound bud on the top of it.

"How about..this one!" She heard a scraping of a seat as Gaara stood to look at her choice.

"_Naturally_, you pick the one that isn't doing so well."

"Well, I want to make sure it flourishes like its other cohorts."

"That is fine by me. Just make sure you don't over water it, or underwater it. The ones I have flourishing, I water about twice a month. Give or take a day, depending on the heat or sun."

Sakura smiled at the smallest cacti. " I'm going to make sure you grow big and strong." Gaara managed to crack a smile. "Let's get back to the piano. Shall we?"

Sakura smiled and nodded, following Gaara out of his room, and down the stairs only reclaim her seat on the duet bench by the warm fireplace. Gaara stood by the fireplace instead.

"Gaara..I honestly don't know how to even begin to repay you."

"Repay me?"

"Absolutely, look at all that you have done for me so far.."

"I didn't even give you a proper tour of this cabin. I don't know what I am doing half the time when it comes to you.." Sakura blushed darkly, but thanked the low light coming off the fireplace behind them, Gaara shouldn't be able to see it.

"I don't feel that is completely true.. The way you look at me.."

"The way I look at you?" Sakura nodded and poked an area above her eye, knowing it was still recovering, still bruised. She winced, tears pricking at the corner of her eyes.

" You don't see the purple splotches on my face.. When you look at me, you don't see a victim, or a fragile girl about to break.. You see ..me."

Sakura stared at the piano keys, as if they were the most interesting thing in the world, her eyes widened slightly at the feel of a larger hand placed on hers, the electricity reawakened as she locked eyes with him.

" If I am being honest. Your injuries.. enrages me."

'_Enrage..?'_

" In the beginning.. I was angry too.. But I've read that time heals everything. It even soothes the rage."

"I want you to hold onto that rage." Sakura blinked in surprise. "What good would that do?"

"The hate, the pain, the anger. It will be what pushes you to become a stronger person."

"Gaara.. I will neve-_**Stop**_. Doubting yourself, _that _stops tonight."

" I have costochondritis.. I can't exercise too much, I meet my limit quickly."

"I have no doubt, you will overcome your limits."

"How? What makes you so sure..?"

"If you'd allow me, we can begin tomorrow morning, bright and early."

"Begin what?"

"I am going to teach you how to defend yourself."

Sakura's emerald eyes got lost in Gaara's striking jade ones. "What time do you need me up by?"

Gaara grinned, which had Sakura's heart fluttering. '_..Of course he has a perfect smile...'_

" 0530 hundred hours. I want you to meet me right outside of the cabin." Sakura looked deep in thought for a moment before adding.

"Deal but, I want you to give me a tour of the cabin before I head to bed..Also.." Gaara felt confident that he could get the girl seated beside him, capable of defending herself.

" I would appreciate if during my 14 day stay here, if you can teach me how to play another musical instrument. Agreed?" Sakura stuck her hand out for Gaara to shake.

Sakura gasped under her breath as a look of uncertainty crosses Gaara's features,

"I'm self taught..I wouldn't know how to show you the proper way."

Sakura stared at Gaara, absorbing his every word. _' He's revealing something to me about him!'_

"Mind elaborating?"

Gaara's lips twitched again. " I was alone, by myself for the majority of those three years.. I had plenty of resources and equipment."

"When learning how to play music?"

Sakura's eyes darted around the dark corners in the cabin as a dark reverberation laugh resounded throughout the cabin. Only then did Sakura feel the ends of the hair at the back of her neck stand on end. The feeling of being watched washed over her being.

" No. Not just music, but that is all I can say in the matter."

_'Dammit...'_

Gaara looked off into space, lost in thought. Until Sakura chimed in. " I would still like to learn. You can tell me what you did first, and I will listen and try to apply it to how I can improve on my skills."

Sakura thought long and hard. " What did you teach yourself and in how long?"

"In Music?"

"Yes."

"Everything in about..a week."

Sakura looked at the crimson haired enigma before her, an incredulous look crossed her features. "That's not possible.."

" It was for me.."

"Because of your insomnia.. Right?" By this time Sakura was severely intruding on Gaara's personal space, as she touched and examined his black rimmed eyes. " I've never seen or heard of a case like yours.. It must be severe insomnia. Can you tell me how deep this affliction goes?"

Gaara stared into the eyes of the rosette teen, managing to crack a smile. " Since before I had disappeared. I've always had a hard time sleeping."

"Do you know what Is the cause?"

_'**ryryry drec cruimt pa kuut'**_

" No, I do not know the cause." he added with a mild twitch to his right eye.

_'He's lying again.'_ Sakura's eyes narrowed, but accepted the answer..for now and stuck out her hand.

"New deal...You help teach me how to play the piano or violin. I will help you sleep."

Gaaa stared at the girl before him like she grew another head. " I'll help you.. But I ask for nothing in return. Except, for you to abide by my rules."

"Rules?" Gaara only nodded in response.

" Agreed."

Gaara's larger hand enclosed on Sakura's slender hand. A mutually firm handshake ensued as did the beginnings of..something.

'_Now.. I wonder what should I wear for tomorrow?'_

Day **1** out of **14**

**Haruno Residence**

Kizashi stared at the photo of his family for what seemed like the 100th time today.

"Dear, I bet you. She is doing well."

Kizashi began to weep which lead Mebuki to think there was more plaguing her husband's mind.

"Dearest, what is the matter?"

"I sent my daughter away to live with a boy in a cabin, **ALONE FOR TWO WEEKS!**"

Mebuki blinked at her husband's outburst. "Yes dear, but he is trying to help her."

"Mebuki! Did you not see how Sakura got around him! He'll deflower her for sure!"

"**KIZASHI!** " She bonked him in the back of the head "What has gotten over you! You stop that way of thinking! Besides, that poor boy has been nothing but a gentleman to us and no doubt to her. How do you know she won't fall in love with him, and choose to give her flower to him?"

Kizashi stopped rubbing the back of his head and became sickly pale. "M-m-m-m-my...LITTLE GIRL IS **GOOOOONE..F-f-forever!**"

Mebuki only sweat-dropped and rolled her eyes. '_What drama..'_ She proceeded to close the windows to their room,as to not catch the attention of the neighbors nearby and then pry the photo from her husband's tight grip. Once in her possession, Mebuki stared at her daughter, and smiled.

_'I hope you cherish the time you have with him, my little sweet cherry.'_


End file.
